Let Me Leave Three Words Behind  Indonesian Ver
by hibalicious
Summary: Chap 8 UP - "Hari ini mendung, jadi bawalah payung untuk jaga-jaga." Dan Hibari memandang yang lain dengan tatapan heran, seperti ia sedang berusaha untuk mengatakan 'Kau datang jauh-jauh ke Namimori hanya untuk memberiku payung'
1. Blood Stained Memories

**A/N : **Ciaossu :3 Fanfic originalnya bahasa inggris, yang saya terjemahkan dengan banyak bantuan Lui :D Soalnya...beneran, ini fanfic angst terindah(?) yang pernah saya baca ORZ;; Jadi ingin terjemahin ke Indo asdsdfsadfl siapa tahu ada yang belum baca versi inggrisnya, baca yang ini saja XDDbd

Jaa... Selamat Baca XD**  
**

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Membenamkan wajahnya ke pelukan hangat, ia dapat mendengar napas tersengal dari ayahnya. Derap langkah kaki dan bisikan samar dari lelaki yang tengah menggendongnya sambil berlari itu menggema di telinganya. Langkah terasa semakin cepat, sampai kemudian berbelok ke gang kecil, jauh dari jalan raya. Layaknya sedang berada di labirin, ia dibawa berlari ke arah lain ketika menemui jalan buntu. Tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi, anak lelaki itu menguatkan cengkramannya pada kemeja ayahnya, ia membenamkan kepala lebih dalam ke pakaian hitam sang ayah, membuat kusut dasi mantan prefek itu._

_Mendadak, ia merasakan benturan ke kerasnya tanah di bawah, tangan yang melindunginya masih melingkar erat di sekeliling tubuhnya. Memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke atas, anak lelaki dengan rambut hitam yang sama pekatnya dengan milik lelaki yang mendekapnya itu menemukan dirinya memandangi beberapa orang, semuanya menggunakan pakaian serba hitam. Membawa lambang yang sama seperti ayahnya; lambang Vongola._

_Ia tidak akan mencoba menenangkan dirinya jika bukan karena fakta bahwa ayahnya terkapar di tanah, kehabisan napas. Dan orang-orang yang mengelilinginya itu membawa pistol hitam, siap untuk menarik pelatuk. Menatap ke wajah yang tidak ia kenal, anak lelaki itu mendekap erat dada ayahnya__—bagian__ tubuh yang melindunginya. Ia tidak sanggup bertanya kenapa sejak awal mereka berada pada situasi seperti ini._

_"Vongola Cloud Guardian Decimo, ini adalah perintah langsung dari atasan tertinggi. Dimohon untuk tidak membela diri. Apa kau punya kata-kata terakhir?"_

_Suara gelap yang serius terujar dari salah satu orang di antara mereka._

_Perlahan berdiri, Cloud Guardian itu menyembunyikan anak lelaki tersebut di belakangnya, membuat anak itu menghadap ke dinding jalan buntu gang kecil di mana mereka berada._

_Hibari Kyouya menajamkan kedua mata. Sepasang tonfanya menggantung bebas di pinggang; tak tersentuh. "Hanya aku saja?" Suaranya masih tetap tenang namun penuh kewaspadaan._

_Keheningan menyelimuti sekitar. Tidak ada pergerakan, dikarenakan nada suara dari lelaki yang memegang Cloud Ring itu serius dan berbahaya. Para anggota Vongola yang mengerumuni guardian terkuat dari Decimo itu merasakan tekanan yang memuncak. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk berada di hadapan pria yang keberadaannya luar biasa itu._

_"Oh, tentu saja. Lagipula, pimpinan tertinggi Vongola yang memerintahkan ini, kami hanya mengikuti perintah, kau seharusnya mengetahui hal ini dengan baik, Cloud Guardian Vongola." __Ragu untuk melanjutkan, dengan nada segan ia berbisik, "Anak lelaki itu, sayangnya tidak akan ikut denganmu sekarang."_

_Memicingkan matanya lebih tajam, Cloud Guardian itu berbalik, menghadap ke anak lelaki yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya. Ia merangkul pelan anak itu, seakan yang dipeluknya adalah benda rapuh. Hibari Kyouya berbisik lembut pada telinga anak itu, suaranya menggambarkan rasa sakit dan kesedihan yang ia emban. "Jaga Hibird untukku." Pelukannya menguat ketika ia melanjutkan, "Jika ia bertanya, beritahukan padanya, maafkan aku, untuk segalanya."_

_Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi atau apa yang akan terjadi, anak lelaki itu mengangguk, berpegangan erat pada baju ayahnya, seperti ia tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk melakukan itu lagi._

_Dan anak itu kemudian akan mengingat kejadian__—__yang membuatnya trauma__—__ini sepanjang hidupnya._

_Bayangan menutupi semua wajah pemegang pistol dari anggota Vongola, diiringi terbenamnya matahari. Anak lelaki dengan rambut hitam yang sama __pekat dengan Cloud Guardian itu dapat mengingat cairan hangat mengucur di tangan ketika pendengarannya ditulikan oleh suara tembakan._

_Ia tidak bisa mengingat ekspresi ayahnya ketika ia terpisahkan dari kehangatan yang sebelumnya menyelimutinya; hanya mengingat cairan merah yang perlahan merembes muncul dari pakaian hitam, mengalir seraya sang ayah menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada anaknya, menghalangi penglihatan sang anak. Wajah pucat anak itu tertutupi dari pemandangan sekitar. Dan suara tembakan pun berhenti saat matahari tak tampak lagi._

_Darah._

_Tak heran, anak lelaki itu juga rubuh, pingsan karena syok. Tangannya berlumur warna merah dari darah milik ayahnya ketika ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Samar-samar terdengar tawa puas di sekelilingnya, tapi anak itu tidak dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi di sekitar._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**- Chapter 1 : Blood Stained Memories -**

_Original Story by __**Citrus Sunscreen**_

_Translated by __**hibalicious **__and __**Rokudo Renna**_

_Disclaimer __**KHR**__ (c) __**Amano Akira. Let Me Leave Three Words Behind **__(c) __**Citrus Sunscreen**_

_Beware of __**OOC, Yaoi, M-Preg, OC, Chara Death**_

* * *

.

.

.

Membuka matanya, pemuda itu bangkit dari kasur, memandang kosong ke cermin, pada sepasang mata biru kelabu yang memandang balik padanya. Rambut hitamnya berantakan seperti biasa. Mengepalkan tangan, pemuda itu melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Ia mendekatkan tangannya pada air yang terasa sedingin es, bermaksud membersihkan darah yang faktanya tidak berada di sana. Ini sudah seperti kegiatan rutin baginya, tersadar dari ingatan yang tidak menyenangkan hanya untuk mendapati refleksi dirinya menatap balik pada sepasang mata penuh kebencian, dan tangannya yang masih berlumur darah milik ayahnya.

Mengutuk, pemuda itu memakai seragam Namimori dengan tergesa-gesa, dan mencoba untuk merapikan rambut-yang-tak-bisa-rapi miliknya—walaupun tak berhasil. Menyambut Hibird dengan selamat pagi, pemuda itu keluar terburu-buru dari apartemen yang hanya memiliki satu ruangan itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya diikuti lagi. Seperti biasanya, pemuda itu tidak melihat ke belakang, tidak mempedulikan beberapa orang yang mengikutinya. Ia tahu mereka adalah mafia dari Keluarga yang sama dengan ayahnya, tapi masih tidak ada alasan baginya untuk berkomunikasi dengan mereka.

Melangkah cepat ke sekolah dengan Hibird di pundak, pemuda itu menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak ingin memikirkan hal-hal seperti; Keluarga yang saling membunuh anggotanya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan tentang hal yang menguras pikirannya itu. Cairan hangat yang mengalir di tangannya sore itu, tangannya yang berlumur merah darah, dan seorang ayah yang tidak pernah ia lihat lagi. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak mengingat segala ingatan di masa lalu itu. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, mengingat atau tidak mengingat, hal itu semakin lama membawanya ke ingatan masa kecilnya itu.

Kenangan berdarah itu.

Berhasil sampai sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup, remaja lelaki itu sampai dengan terengah-engah. Napas tersengalnya pendek dan terasa sakit, efek dari berlarinya. Berjalan terhuyung ke halaman sekolah, pemuda itu terlambat masuk kelas. Guru yang tengah mengajar itu memandang sekilas padanya sebelum kembali meneruskan mengajar, mengabaikannya. Pemuda itu kemudian membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja, tidur, melewati kelas pagi. Salah satu rutinitas yang ia lakukan setiap hari.

- oOo -

Di sebuah ruangan yang dihiasi oleh artefak curian dan tembok yang dipahat dengan pahatan bergambar beberapa dewa dari etnik beragam, di sana berdiri beberapa orang, memperhatikan seksama ketuanya.

Tangan pucat itu menepuk pelan kakinya, seperti sedang berpikir keras. Kepalanya ditopang dengan tangan yang satunya. Kaki menghentak pelan ke lantai, mengisi kesunyian di ruangan itu.

"Apakah sudah waktunya untuk mengenalkan ia pada Keluarga di mana ia bertaut?"

Tidak ada satu kata pun terucap, setiap orang di sana tahu—jauh di dalam lubuk hati mereka—jawabannya. Karena tidak ada yang menginginkan rusaknya mood Sang _Decimo_ lagi, tak satu _Guardian_ pun yang bicara; tetap berdiri disana, menunggu sang ketua untuk melanjutkan.

Yah—memang, tidak heran keheningan terasa mencekam dan menyelimuti para _Guardian Vongola_ itu. Setiap orang memiliki pikiran dan pendapat masing-masing tentang anak lelaki yang ditinggalkan oleh _Cloud Guardian_ yang terlupakan.

Bunyi detiknya jam perlahan-lahan muncul, bunyi jam yang berulang-ulang mengeluarkan suara 'tik tok tik tok' terus memberikan irama kepada suasana yang ada, memberikan para pemegang cincin gangguan dan peringatan, bahwa tidak peduli berapa lama mereka berpikir, jumlah waktu yang sama akan terus berlalu. Waktu yang sangat berharga.

Tidak tahan berada di atmosfir yang berat itu, _Mist Guardian_ wanita Vongola melangkah maju sebelum berbicara pelan. "Kita harus mengizinkan ia bergabung. Kita semua tau ia akan mengetahui tentang kita, dan lagi, ia—"

Gadis itu berhenti, takut untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika Mukuro memasuki ruangan. Teratainya bermekaran di setiap sudut dan ujung ruangan megah itu.

Tsuna menatap kedatangannya dan tersenyum ke arah pintu yang terbuka, menyambutnya dengan hangat. Mendengus, Gokudera memalingkan mukanya. Ia terbiasa dengan sambutan yang berlebihan itu, begitupula yang lainnya. Bagaimanapun, mereka sudah bersama selama bertahun-tahun.

"Aku mempunyai permintaan, Sawada Tsunayoshi." pinta _Mist Guardian_ yang satunya lagi itu.

* * *

Merasa hawa dingin menjalar ke tulang punggungnya, anak dari _Cloud Guardian_ Vongola itu tiba-tiba berdiri, wajahnya pucat dan sedikit gemetaran, anak laki-laki itu berlari ke luar kelas tanpa pikiran lain, berhenti di tengah koridor untuk menangkap napasnya sambil mengutuk atas kurangya keterampilan atletik dirinya. Dia bisa mendengar pembicaraan dari ruang kelasnya saat ia terus berjalan melintasi koridor, menuju ke atap, kata-kata terakhir ayahnya terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Rasanya seperti, seseorang, seseorang sedang memanggil, memanggil dirinya.

* * *

**- Tsuzuku -**

* * *

**Yak, seperti yang sudah ditulis di atas, ini adalah fanfic LMLTWB versi Indonesia yang diterjemahkan ke Indonesia :3**

**Iya, di sini ada OC. Tapi tenang aja, bukan OC buat dipair sama canon :3 OC di sini adalah hasil kawin(?) canon x canon, jadi tenang saja 8Dbd**

**Yang belum baca versi inggrisnya, silahkan ikuti yang ini XD Mungkin karena malas baca fanfic bahasa luar yang chapternya panjang? OuOd **

**Yang sudah juga ayo baca lagi. Mwahaha *ditimpuk***

**Jaa-Karena tugas saya hanya menterjemahkan, mungkin akan sering diupdate :3**

**Saa-Review, Milady? XD**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	2. Question Not Asked

_Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba untuk melihat senyuman iblis yang ditujukan padanya. Seharusnya, sejak awal ia sudah menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan lelaki itu di tempat tidur bersamanya. Tapi ia tidak. Kenapa? _

_Hal itu hanya ia yang tahu._

_Mendorong lelaki itu menjauhi dirinya, Hibari Kyoya memberungut kepadanya sebelum bersandar untuk mencium lelaki itu di dahi, satu-satunya wujud kasih sayang yang ia tujukan. Tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan luka dan memar, sang Cloud Guardian beranjak dari tempat tidur, tidak menyadari sepasang mata tajam yang mengikutinya saat ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. _

_Dia tidak gemetar begitu merasakan sepasang tangan yang posesif melingkar dengan erat di tubuhnya, dia tidak bergerak begitu ia merasakan kulit yang tidak berbusana menyentuk kulit yang tidak berbusana miliknya, dia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun saat Mukuro mendorongnya ke bawah, membawanya untuk berbaring dan mengekspos punggungnya. Tetapi matanya melebar saat ia merasakan sepasang bibir yang hanyat menyentuh miliknya, sebelum tergantikan dengan sentuhan gigi tajam di bibir. Dan perlahan, darah menetes ke bawah dagunya._

_Bukankah seharusnya dia yang mengigit? _

_Harusnya. Pikirnya. Bukan karena dia sedang bersikap tunduk, bukan karena dia sedang menjadi lemah melawan lelaki seperti itu, atau fakta yang mengatakan kalau dia menikmati perhatian yang diberikan illusionist itu kepadanya. Bukan tentang semua itu, pikirnya—saat lelaki yang ada di atasnya dengan sadis memasuki dirinya perlahan. Dia berpikir di antara desahannya, erangannya dan dengusannya, bahwa dia melakukan ini semua karena ia mengizinkan dirinya untuk mengalah kepada Mist Guardian itu. _

_Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang dapat ia lakukan. Tetapi dia tidak melakukannya. Jadi kenapa, kenapa dia memperbolehkan dirinya untuk didominasi, untuk dikuasai oleh Rokudo Mukuro?_

_Pada saat ia merasakan bahwa klimaksnya datang mendekat, dia bergetar, kukunya meninggalkan banyak cakaran di punggung Mukuro, menikmati friksi di antara mereka. Suaranya diredam pada saat ia menggigit pengguna ilusi itu dan menumpahkan seluruh hasratnya, yakin bahwa pertanyaan pribadi seperti itu, sebuah pertanyaan yang membawa kekacauan di dalam dirinya seharunya tidak dipertanyakan. Dan dengan demikian ia pun menghilangkan pertanyaan tersebut; pertanyaan kenapa ia memperbolehkan dirinya untuk didominasi orang itu._

_Dan itulah yang ia putuskan begitu ia mengerang dengan keras ketika merasakan sesuatu mengisi dirinya, sebuah perhatian yang diberikan kepadanya, hanya oleh satu orang itu._

* * *

**- Chapter 2 : Question Not Asked -**

* * *

_Original Story by __**CitrusSunscreen**_

_Translated by __**hibalicious **__and __**Rokudo Renna**_

_Disclaimer __**KHR**__ (c) __**Amano Akira. Let Me Leave Three Words Behind **__(c) __**CitrusSunscreen**_

_Beware of __**OOC, Yaoi, M-Preg, OCs, Chara Death, Implicit Lemon**_

* * *

Ruangan itu hening. Tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun setelah Mukuro berbicara. Hanyalah kesunyian yang menjawabnya. Dan lelaki itu tampak masih berseri dengan lekuk senyumnya. Rokudo Mukuro tidak merendahkan dirinya untuk menyatakan permintaan sekali lagi.

Sawada Tsunayoshi menaikkan kepalanya ke atas sedikit, memandang pada _Mist Guardian-_nya.

"Jadi, permintaanmu..." Sang _Decimo_ memulai, tanpa keraguan dan ketidakpercayaan di nada suaranya.

Dan _Guardian_ lain yakin dengan sepenuh hati, apapun yang lelaki ilusionis itu akan katakan, hal itu tidak bagus. Perasaan tidak enak terasa di antara para _Guardian_ ketika Mukuro memulai, suaranya terdengar semangat.

"Sederhana saja, aku ingin kau mengizinkanku menemui anak itu. Kau tidak pernah tahu, aku bisa kapan saja menyuruhnya patuh pada perintahmu. Tapi tentu saja, ia akan lebih menurut di bawahku. Kufufu..."

"APA yang kau KATAKAN pada _JUUDAIME_!" seru Gokudera ketika mendengar hal yang menurutnya tidak sopan itu terlontar dari bibir Mukuro. Dinamitnya sudah di tangan, siap untuk dilemparkan pada _Mist Guardian_ yang tidak sopan itu.

Memutuskan mengambil tindakan, Yamamoto melangkah maju, dan dengan gerakan cepat, ia mengiris rapi ujung dari dinamit milik Gokudera dengan pedangnya.

"Peraturan nomor satu..." Dengan cekatan, Yamamoto menaruh pedangnya lagi ke dalam sarungnya. "Tidak ada pertengkaran di antara Guardian."

"Itu benar; kita harus mendengarkan apa yang dia—" Ryohei meninju udara ke arah Mukuro. "—katakan _to the EXTREME_!"

Mendecak, Gokudera mundur kembali ke belakang, meminta maaf pelan dengan setengah hati. Tsuna memperhatikan hal itu, dan diam-diam memikirkan sesuatu di benaknya.

- oOo -

Akhirnya sampai ke atap sekolah, anak muda itu menyadari bahwa ia sebenarnya merasa takut. Hawa dingin yang dirasakan di tulang belakangnya tetap menjalar sampai ke bawah. Instingnya berkata untuk tidak datang ke atap sekolah. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur berada di sana, dan tidak ada siapapun di depan mata. Sampai—

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di pandangan, anakku?"

—sebuah suara berhembus di telinga pemuda itu.

Memutar untuk memandang sekitar, ia tersandung dan jatuh dengan punggungnya mengenai tanah. Tidak ada siapapun di belakangnya. Ia menaikkan alis seraya berdiri perlahan, mengelus bagian yang sakit. Kemudian ia mendongak, dan tidak ada siapapun juga di sana. Bingung, ia memandang ke bawah.

—Teratai.

Seolah dunia dan jantungnya berhenti—ia tidak bisa memikirkan tentang apapun kecuali teratai itu. Sesuatu berdering di telinganya. Bayangan wajah ayahnya, darah, dan teratai melintasi pikirannya. Jatuh berlutut, pemuda itu memegangi kepalanya, matanya melebar. Pupilnya, keringatnya, air matanya, dan wajahnya yang penuh derita, menyiratkan sebuah rasa sakit yang tak dapat dielakkan.

Semua itu disebabkan hanya karena sebuah teratai saja.

Ia berteriak seraya membenamkan kepala di lututnya, menyembunyikan kedua mata biru kelabunya dari teratai itu—sebuah bunga teratai yang mekar. Mata oniksnya menangkap sekilas sepasang mata berwarna ganjil sebelum kehilangan kesadaran. Aliran ingatan tersiar sekilas sebelum ia dapat menahannya. Sebuah perasaan yang berlebihan telah membebaninya.

- oOo -

Hari sudah sore ketika pemuda itu terbangun di tempat tidur ruang kesehatan. Teriakkannya menimbulkan keributan di sekolah. Padahal, biasanya orang-orang di sekolah selalu mengabaikan pemuda yang ingin diabaikan itu. Tentu saja, karena jika sesuatu benar-benar terjadi pada pemuda yang berteriak kesakitan di atap sekolah itu, apakah hal tersebut tidak berpengaruh buruk pada reputasi sekolah?

Terhuyung-huyung, pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi tidur, menggosok matanya yang lelah. Ia sepertinya tidak begitu sadar tengah berada di sana—sampai ia merasakan tangan di pundaknya.

Mata melebar, tangan masih di depan mata, pemuda itu menoleh. Memandangi wajah seseorang yang meletakkan tangan di pundaknya.

- oOo -

"_Juudaime,_ apa itu benar tidak apa-apa membiarkannya pergi seperti itu?"

Tsuna memandang ke atas, kedewasaannya terlihat jelas di raut wajah; sebuah senyum hangat dan lembut menyemarakkan sosoknya. "Tenang saja, ia pilihan yang tepat di antara kita semua, kau tahu?"

Tertawa lepas, Yamamoto menepuk punggung Gokudera. "Tenang saja. Kau tukang _khawatiran_. Bisa-bisa kerutanmu akan bertambah—" ia menunjuk pada dahi _Storm Guardian_ itu. "—di sini."

Bangkit dari posisi duduknya, Ryohei membetulkan dasi, membisikkan beberapa kata pada Tsuna sebelum keluar dari ruangan minim penerangan itu. Dan satu demi satu, Chrome, Yamamoto, Gokudera meninggalkan ruangan, pergi melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing, yang biasanya, berpatroli di daerah masing-masing.

Setelah semua guardiannya meninggalkan ruangan, Tsuna menikmati ramennya—yang beberapa saat lalu diantarkan oleh I-Pin—sambil membaca _manga._ Lagipula, apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan? Pekerjaannya sebagai bos begitu damai selama beberapa dekade ini.

Mengubah posisi duduk di kursi yang terlalu nyamannya, Tsuna mulai merasa gelisah. Darahnya mengalir deras, rambutnya sedikit berdiri. Penasaran, Tsuna meninggalkan mangkuk ramen yang belum selesai di atas meja kopi, meraih mantelnya sebelum melangkah keluar ruangan sendiri, meninggalkan catatan kecil di bawah mangkuk.

_Lupakan belanjaannya._

- oOo -

Menatap mata berwarna aneh, pemuda itu menyadari dirinya tidak bisa menatap ke arah lain. Mata merah itu menakutkannya. Itu berbeda. Kau akan menyadarinya jika melihat dari dekat ke mata orang itu. Kau dapat melihat sebuah angka enam 六 terukir di pupil, jika diamati dari dekat tentunya.

Tertarik, pemuda itu tanpa sadar memandang lebih dekat, ingin melihat lebih jelas ke mata tersebut. Ia terpancing.

Tertawa kecil, Mukuro mengulurkan tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan, menyentuh wajah pemuda itu sebelum ia membungkuk untuk mengecup dahinya.

Dan air mata mengalir di wajah anak itu saat ia memandang miris lelaki lebih tua yang menciumnya lembut di dahi itu. Kaget dan penasaran, Mukuro ragu-ragu, tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan. Dan hanya sebuah pertanyaan sederhanalah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apakah itu salah?"

Masih memandang pada pemilik rambut biru tersebut, air mata mengalir dengan bebas. Anak itu berbisik lembut, seperti ia sedang kebingungan.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun."

Menyadari nada yang tak asing di bisikannya, Rokudo Mukuro menghapus lembut air mata dari wajah anak itu, masih mendengarkan bisikkannya, mengenang masa lalunya, memorinya.

"Ayahku, ia pernah memelukku erat." bisik pemuda itu sambil menggenggam erat bahunya, sebelum membiarkan satu tangan miliknya menunjuk ke dahinya sendiri. "Dan ia selalu menciumku di sini setiap pagi." Matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan mata beriris biru kelabu, air mata mengalir di wajah pucatnya, dan bibirnya bergetar. Ia membenamkan wajah di telapak tangan, terisak-isak.

Merangkul pemuda di tangannya, Mukuro mengelus rambut hitam pekat anak itu, rambut yang sangat familiar. Senyumnya pudar ketika mengingat kenangan lama yang seharusnya tidak diingat lagi. Berpegang pada anak itu, sang ilusionis merendahkan kepalanya, tidak bisa menahan air mata yang keluar dan membiarkan anak itu menangisi apa yang ia tangisi.

Bagaimanapun ia masih kekanakan, baik ia maupun pemuda di pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

Balas dendam.

Sebuah kata yang terpikir di kepala_ Mist Guardian_ itu. Matanya menajam, mengetahui bahwa pemuda di rangkulanya pasti menginginkan balas dendam.

Masalahnya adalah; kepada siapa.

Pertanyaan yang seharusnya sudah tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi.

Menggeser posisinya, Rokudo Mukuro berbisik pelan di telinga anak lelaki itu, bukan pertanyaan, tapi sebuah pernyataan, sebuah tawaran.

.

.

.

"Bergabunglah dengan Vongola."

* * *

**- Tsuzuku -**

* * *

...**=A=**

**Perasaan ada yang bilang bakal apdet cepet :-" **_***tabok diri sendiri***_

**Aaahh.. Gomen orz;; Saya emang procrastinator level tinggi orz**

**Sebenernya udah selesai, tapi saya ngulur waktu terus, males proof-reading, jadinya lama deh. Review juga belum saya bales, gomen ne orz;; Tapi makasih yang udah ripiw chap kemarin X'D**

**Dan mulai chapter ini, terjemahannya ga bakal ikutin asli kayak aslinya. Thanks sarannya, ELLE HANA :3**

**Maaf banget orz; Entah masih ada yang ngikutin ato kaga **_***KRIK***_

**Jaa**—**kalau masih ada, mind to review, milady? XD**

**Semoga chapter depan akan lebih cepat u_ud**


	3. Remembering Tenderly Forever

_Yang dibutuhkan hanyalah sebuah batang dari pohon sakura. Hanya itu saja._

_Meringis, Hibari bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, berhati-hati untuk tidak mengganggu lelaki yang terlelap di sebelahnya. Semuanya baik-baik saja, pikirnya, seraya memandang rembulan yang perlahan tertutup oleh awan, namun sinarnya masih terlihat walaupun samar. Bintang yang berkerlip, pohon sakura yang berbunga, dan aroma manis yang menyenangkan; ini masihlah malam yang sama. Betapa ia berharap waktu dapat berhenti saat ini juga. Tapi itu hanyalah sebuah keinginan yang terlarang. Sebuah pikiran yang langsung ia hapus dari benaknya._

_Meraih tangan Mukuro, Hibari menggenggamnya di antara tangannya. Perlahan menelusuri setiap lekuk di tangan hangat Mukuro, menggambar sebuah lingkaran dengan telunjuknya sebelum menyentuhkan tangan lelaki itu di pipi, membuatnya mencegah air mata yang ia rasa akan segera menetes._

_Bergerak perlahan, Mukuro membuka kedua mata, pandangan lembutnya mendarat pada lelaki yang memegang tangannya. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Hibari untuk menyadari lelaki di sebelahnya telah terbangun, dan ia segera melepaskan tangan milik Mukuro, langsung berbalik dan menarik selimut dalam rasa malu._

_Tersenyum lebar, ilusionis tersebut bergeser lebih dekat pada ia yang kesepian itu, tangan ahlinya melingkar mengelilingi lelaki yang lebih kecil, mendekapnya erat, memberitahu bahwa ia tidak sendiri._

_Keesokan paginya, dibangunkan oleh kicauan burung di luar, kedua orang itu terlihat memasuki sebuah klinik, menunggu hasil tes._

_Suasananya terasa canggung. Matanya mengerjap dengan wajah kaku, dan ia tidak bisa berkomentar apapun. Rasanya sulit untuk dipercaya—_

_Kehamilan. Itu dia._

_Jadi, ia telah mengetahui bahwa pasangannya—Mukuro—ingin mencoba jika hal itu benar-benar bekerja. Dan pada kenyataannya memang bekerja. Itu luar biasa, rasanya mustahil. Hal tersebut seolah menampar dirinya. Fakta bahwa ilusi tersebut dapat berhasil, terhadap sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan hukum alam. Fakta bahwa ilusi dapat membuat seorang lelaki hamil._

_Hibari menggenggam erat tangan Mukuro, kepalanya tertunduk, seakan kenyataan ini bukanlah yang ia harapkan. Mengetahui hal itu benar-benar terjadi, hal tersebut seperti menampar dirinya dengan keras. Ia bergetar, emosinya tidak dapat terkontrol, dan ia tidak dapat menahan air mata yang menetes di pipinya. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan—rasa sakit yang tergambar jelas di matanya yang keruh dengan air mata. Namun ia masih menggenggam tangan kanan Mukuro, mencengkramnya erat._

* * *

**- Chapter 3 : Remembering Tenderly Forever -**

* * *

_Original Story by** CitrusSunscreen**_

_Translated by** hibalicious and Hiragami Tsukumo**_

_Disclaimer** KHR (c) Amano Akira. Let Me Leave Three Words Behind (c) CitrusSunscreen**_

_Beware of** OOC, Yaoi, M-Preg, OCs, Chara Death**_

* * *

Kalau tidak salah ingat, putranya ingin kare untuk makan malam. Mengambil peran keayahannya, dengan ragu-ragu Tsuna mengambil keranjang belanja dan diam-diam melangkah ke toko swalayan.

Tsuna menyayangi putranya lebih dari apapun. Tidak terkecuali pada pasangannya, ia juga memilikin perasaan yang sama pada orang itu. Menjadi bos kesepuluh Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi bukanlah seseorang yang naif. Walaupun masih banyak hal yang ia tidak sadari. Atau mungkin otaknya menolak untuk menyadari hal itu.

Ia melempar senyum pada wanita di konter seraya merenung, apa yang membuat ia menyetujui keputusan pasangannya. Apa yang membiarkan ia untuk mengeluh dan menyerah, membiarkannya mengerti bahwa ia tidak akan bisa mengubah apa yang ingin ia ubah dari pasangannya.

Perasaan, tepatnya; motivasinya, perasaannya, pikirannya, hatinya, yang semua berakhir pada satu nama, hanya dia, hanya Rokudo Mukuro seorang.

Tsuna memandang langit biru di atasnya seraya melangkah ke rumah, pikirannya bergulung, campur aduk, tidak seperti langit cerah di atasnya.

- oOo -

"Bergabunglah dengan Vongola."

Kata-kata itu berdengung di kepalanya; ia membuka mata seraya menolehkan kepalanya, memandang lurus pada mata berbeda warna milik Rokudo Mukuro.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan bergabung dengan kelompok pembunuh itu." Dengan kedua mata dipenuhi kebencian, pemuda itu menjauhi Mukuro, berpindah posisi di sisi lain tepi kasur. Menjauhkan dirinya walaupun ia masih menunggu balasan dari yang lain.

Air matanya tetap menetes perlahan, membasahi bajunya.

Masih memasang senyum, Mukuro tidak memutuskan pandangan dari pemuda itu, sebaliknya, ia malah semakin mendekat, seperti seekor predator yang memburu mangsanya.

"Kenapa tidak, anakku? Aku yakin ayahmu yang menghilang itu akan senang jika kau bergabung."

Ia berhenti bernapas, matanya melebar penuh amarah. Memori itu, aroma itu, sentuhan itu, cairan merah, darah, semua menghantuinya. Semua hal itu, semua hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu dibicarakan ataupun disebutkan pada anak yang ditinggalkan tersebut. Dan sepertinya, Mukuro tidak berminat untuk melakukan hal yang seharusnya.

"Menghilang?" bisik pemuda itu, suaranya bergetar, seraya menutup mata biru pucatnya, lagi.

Pergerakan mereka terhenti ketika pemuda itu bernapas lagi, sang _Mist Guardian_ tertawa kecil. "Oh, tentu saja. Kufufu. Ia tidak ada di sini, pasti ia menghilang bukan? Ini sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu."

Pemuda itu mulai tertawa, menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang masih menetes. Itu sudah tidak perlu ditebak lagi, tentu saja para bajingan dari Vongola itu akan menyembunyikan kematian ayahnya. Kematian sukarela _Cloud Guardian_ tersebut adalah sebuah hal yang memalukan. Sebuah berita yang akan menghancurkan reputasi Vongola. Bukankah semua ini akan lebih mudah jika sang_ Cloud Guardian_ itu diberitakan pergi ke luar negeri dan memutuskan kontak dengan semuanya?

Terhenti seketika, pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya lagi, memandang lurus pria yang kebingungan itu.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau adalah tipe orang yang berpikiran pendek." Ia memulai, nadanya penuh keseriusan, berbeda dengan nada yang penuh derita sebelumnya. "Ayahku dibunuh, oleh Vongola."

- oOo -

Ryohei memandang ke arah langit yang tertutup awan kelabu. Ia menghela napas panjang seraya terus melangkah, menendang batu kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia merasa begitu resah, lelah, dan terutama karena 'rahasia' yang ia jaga selama sepuluh tahun.

Tidak lama kemudian, kabut menyelimuti kota, menghalangi semua pandangan orang-orang.

Dan ketika setitik air hujan turun, sang _Sun Guardian_ Vongola kembali pada dirinya lagi, seruan 'EKSTRIM' terdengar di seluruh penjuru kota seraya ia mempercepat langkahnya, berlari pelan menuruni jalanan, meninggalkan batu yang tadi ia tendang di belakang.

- oOo -

Tsuna memandang langit yang sebelumnya indah kini diselimuti awan, menghalangi warna biru yang sebelumnya terpampang di langit.

Sebuah pertanda.

Ia tidak dapat membebaskan perasaan bersalah yang ia rasakan di dalam dirinya sambil melihat hujan turun di waktu yang tidak tepat. Kelopak bunga sakura yang rontok ketika hujan menghempasnya dan angin meniupnya lepas dari pohon, membuat kelopak bunga tersebut bergabung, menjadi basah di tanah.

Mengalihkan pandangannya, Tsuna tidak ingin melihat sakura yang layu pada cuaca yang ganjil dan tidak menguntungkan ini. Itu membangkitkan suatu perasaan yang tidak diinginkan di dalam dirinya. Seolah-olah saat memandang kelopak tersebut terjatuh, satu demi satu menggambarkan sebuah situasi, pikiran yang mencurigakan, namun tidak cukup untuk menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

Keraguan.

Menggelengkan kepalanya seakan ingin membebaskan dari pikirannya, ia yang berambut coklat tersebut mengubur segala kecurigaan jauh di dalam kepalanya, tidak ingin berpikir tentang hal ini. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia membuka payung, namun ia membiarkan kepalanya basah terkena rintik hujan. Payung yang terbuka tersebut bergoyang, mengikuti irama gerak Tsuna saat ia perlahan berjalan pulang di bawah hujan yang dingin. Tidak peduli berapa banyak tetesan hujan yang mencoba untuk menghapusnya, pikiran-pikirannya muncul kembali, lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, meninggalkan payung setianya dengan memberikannya pada seorang anak yang lupa untuk membawa payung miliknya.

Itu adalah ketika Tsuna melihat ke bawah; memandang hingga ke kakinya dan baru menyadari ia membawa bahan makanan untuk dihidangkan malam ini. Menatap seolah-olah dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia meletakkan tangan di dahinya, merutuk sebelum berlari, memandang lurus ke depan, menuju rumahnya, berharap seharusnya ia tidak memberikan payungnya tadi, walaupun itu tidak akan berpengaruh banyak nantinya, karena tubuhnya sudah terlanjur basah oleh rintik hujan yang seolah menusuk tulang.

- oOo -

_Jarang sekali melihat seorang Rokudo Mukuro bergeming, menatap keluar ke langit luas melalui jendela. __Wajah yang biasanya nampak ceria, kini penuh dengan kebosanan, matanya, warna biru samar dan merah menyala, tampak begitu terpaku pada langit yang cerah. __Orang akan berpikir, kebahagiaanlah yang seharusnya ditampilkan dalam iris berbeda warna itu, yang seharusnya dapat bersenang-senang di bawah langit yang indah. Kebahagiaan karena ada seseorang di sampingnya ketika dibutuhkan, karena..._

_"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" __Tsuna bertanya, mendekati lelaki yang lainnya._

_Tanpa menoleh kepada lawan bicaranya, Mukuro terus memandang keluar menatap langit, langit biru yang indah, ketenangan, begitu murni._

_"Tidak ada" Dengan suara serak dan parau, seolah-olah suaranya memang seperti itu._

_Perlahan dan tanpa tergesa-gesa, Tsuna duduk berhadapan dengan Mukuro, di sisi lain pada ambang jendela. __Matanya, menatap langsung ilusionis tersebut. __"Apa kau merasa tidak sehat?" __nada suaranya, sopan, tulus dan khawatir, perasaan sederhana yang mudah terlihat dan tergambarkan di wajah Tsuna, seolah Mukuro telah menatapnya._

_"Tidak" Jawaban yang sederhana dan dapat ditebak terdengar dari seorang Mist Guardian. __Dia tidak pernah merasa tidak sehat. __Dia, seorang Rokudo Mukuro, seseorang yang mustahil merasa tidak sehat._

_Tsuna menggeleng._

_"Tidak, bukan keadaan fisikmu, Mukuro" Sambil mendesah, Bos kesepuluh Vongola itu bergeser lebih dekat pada pria yang lainnya, ia mengangkat jarinya dan menunjuk ke arah dadanya. __"Aku sedang berbicara tentang keadaan perasaan, dan hatimu. Apa yang membuatmu begitu khawatir?"_

_Akhirnya, Mukuro memejamkan mata, pandangannya tidak lagi menatap ke luar jendela, tidak lagi menatap langit, ia membuka matanya dan memandang lurus ke arah Tsuna._

_"Kemampuanmu untuk membaca pikiran orang tidak pernah mengejutkanku." Dia meletakkan tangannya di dahi, menutupi mata merah, jari-jari menekan lembut kulitnya, mata yang lain melihat keluar jendela, mengerutkan kening. __"Kau tahu, malam ini tepat setahun, sejak Kyoya tidak pernah pulang ke rumahnya. Ke mana dia?"_

_Tsuna tidak tahu harus berkata apa dalam situasi ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan pada Mukuro yang seperti bukan Mukuro. Ketika emosi menyeruak di dalam dirinya, ia pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan Rokudo Mukuro__—__yang seharusnya jarang sekali khawatir__—__di dalam ruangan._

_Tsuna meremas dadanya, wajahnya menggambarkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Rasa sakit mengetahui bahwa ia tidak bisa mengubah perasaan orang itu. Fakta bahwa akar hati pria itu berada di tempat lain dan bukan bersamanya itu sangat menyakitkan._

_Ditambah kenyataan bahwa memori dari seseorang yang hilang begitu jauh lebih penting, dan terpatri dalam kasih sayang yang besar oleh pasangannya. Pasangannya yang__—masih __mengingat dengan lembut selamanya._

* * *

**_- _T s u z u k u -**

* * *

Araa.. Akhirnya bisa agak cepet deh =w=/

Special thanks to **Hiragami Tsukumo**-nee untuk bantuan translatenya o/

Dan **Sad Ending Lover, Hyuuzu, Rokudo Renna, ELLE HANA, RiikuAyaKaitani **untuk reviewnya (_ _) Gomen ga bisa bales orz; _*didepak*_

Jaa_—_ mind to review? XDD _#lha *dibuang*_


	4. Discarded Petty Emotions

_Di malam musim semi yang tenang, bulan bersinar terang, bintang berkilauan dan langit malam terlihat cerah. Tirai berwarna pucat terbuka oleh angin hangat yang berhembus di dalam ruangan, membawa masuk aroma bunga sakura. Saat itu merupakan malam musim semi yang hangat dimana Hibari menemukan dirinya sulit untuk tertidur. Tidak seperti biasanya-pria yang menyukai tidur itu kini menemukan dirinya tidak bisa tidur. Jauh di dalam dirinya, ia tahu, kekhawatiran yang mengambang di sekitar dirinya, pikirannya, dan kecurigannyalah yang menyebabkan dirinya kurang tidur. _

_Melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Mukuro, Hibari bangkit duduk. Dadanya terasa bergetar ketika angin berhembus, mengacak-acak lembut rambut hitam pekatnya. Ia melemparkan pandangannya ke ranjang bayi, pada anaknya yang tertidur nyenyak, tidak terganngu. Menghela napas, Hibari mengambil dan memegang salah satu tangan Mukuro, mengelusnya lembut, menyusurinya, mengerutkan tangan miliknya sendiri di sekitar tangan tersebut, menyayanginya sepenuh hati. _

_Hibari menyadari hal itu sulit; sulit untuk menunjukkan perasaannya sendiri. Sudah sangat lama ia menjauhi diri untuk tidak berkerumun dengan manusia lain. Pria Jepang itu enggan bersosialisasi dengan herbivora. Biarpun begitu, dia terus mencari, mencari seseorang, seseorang yang bisa menghilangkan perasaan gelisah yang ada pada darinya. Kebiasaannya, sebuah kelaziman. Orang lain pasti merasa aneh, jika seseorang seperti Hibari Kyoya terbuka, atau tersenyum tulus._

_Hibari mengurung perasaan yang ia anggap tidak penting. Dia tidak membuangnya, dia hanya menyegelnya, merasa bahwa hal seperti itu tidak dibutuhkan. Tetapi ia masih memiliki hati untuk tidak membuang perasaan picik itu._

_Biarpun begitu, diia adalah seseorang yang memiliki perasaan Hal itu dapat terlihat jika dilihat dengan baik. Kebencian dan kemarahannya terhadap herbivora, kecintaannya terhadap Namimori, dan ketertarikannya terhadap seseorang yang kuat, seperti Reborn. _

_Meskipun ia telah menunjukkan perasaanyan secara tidak berlebihan, hanya kepada Mukuro ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menghadapi perasaannya, bagaimana caranya untuk menggambarkan perasaannya kepada orang itu. _

_Hibari menyusup ke dalam selimut ketika udara di sekitarnya terasa semakin dingin. Walau bagaimanapun ia harus berhati-hati. Sistem kekebalan tubuhnya tidak bisa dibilang normal, dan tentunya tidak di atas rata-rata. Di bawah rata-rata merupakan kata yang tepat. Dia tidak ingin berakhir di rumah sakit besok. Hal tersebut akan menjadi satu waktu yang akan terasa lama. _

_Masih menggenggam tangan Mukuro, Hibari menempelkan tangan tersebut di pipi miliknya, menikmati rasa hangat yang diberikan. _

_Betapa ia mengharapkan tangan tersebut untuk selalu berada di sampingnya._

_Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir keluar, perlahan menetes turun di wajahnya. Dengan seketika melepaskan kehangatan yang ada, Hibari membangkitkan tubuhnya dan duduk, kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajah. Dalam diam ia menuruni tempat tidur, segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut lain. Ia meringkuk, di sudut ruangan, gemetaran. Tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan tentang masa depannya, terutama masa depan dengan seseorang yang bernama Rokudo Mukuro. Membenamkan kepalanya di kedua lutut—_

_"Itu sebabnya—"_

_Hibari Kyoya berbisik pelan kepada dirinya sendiri,_

_"—itu sebabnya kenapa sejak awal aku harus membuang perasaan ini."_

* * *

**- Chapter 4 : ****Discarded Petty Emotions**** -**

_Original Story by __**CitrusSunscreen**_

_Translated by __**hibalicious **__and __**Rokudo Renna**_

_Disclaimer __**KHR**__ (c) __**Amano Akira. Let Me Leave Three Words Behind **__(c) __**CitrusSunscreen**_

_Beware of __**OOC, Yaoi, M-Preg, OCs, Chara Death, Implicit Lemon**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Keesokan paginya, Rokudo Mukuro mendapati dirinya sendiri di tempat tidur. Khawatir, dia segera beranjak dari kasur-hanya untuk menemukan pria hilang yang dimaksud meringkuk di sudut kamar._

_Melompat turun dari kasur, Mukuro berbisik, "Kyoya." Sambil berlutut, menggoncangkan pria yang sedang tidur tersebut. "Kyoya, bangun."_

_Terbangun, Hibari Kyoya mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum berdiri, langsung menarik tonfanya. Selimut yang menutupi dirinya jatuh dan membentuk gumpalan kecil di lantai._

_Terhibur, Rokudo Mukuro dengan perlahan berdiri. "Oya? Kenapa kau memasang sikap waspada seperti itu? Apakah aku mencoba untuk memperkosamu tadi malam?" Jarinya menyusuri bekas air mata di wajah Hibari._

_Merenggut, Hibari mengibaskan tonfanya pada Mukuro-yang kemudian dihindari dengan mudah._

_Suara ilusionis itu terdengar senang. "Aah, jadi aku benar. Itulah sebabnya kenapa kau meringkuk di pojokan."_

_Hibari membeku; alasan kenapa ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Mukuro tercermin di belakang kepalanya. Dia menurunkan tonfanya, berjalan melewati Mukuro. "Aku mau mandi. Masuk dan aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati." Dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi._

_Ia tidak ingin membiarkan Mukuro melihat air matanya lagi, atau pria itu akan menyadarinya._

- o O o -

"Ayahku dibunuh, oleh Vongola."

Mukuro berusaha memahami nada suara yang benar-benar serius dan dicampur dengan kebencian itu; menatap lurus kepada pemuda tersebut dengan mata dwi warnanya. Butuh beberapa saat sebelum tawa kecilnya mengisi ruangan. "Jangan bercanda denganku." Suaranya terdengar tidak senang. "Kyoya tidak akan pernah dibunuh oleh orang-orang lemah seperti itu."

Mengangkat alisnya, remaja itu bertanya, "Kau menyebut _keluarga_mu sendiri orang-orang lemah?"

Seperti sedang memikirkan cara untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, Mukuro mengelus dagunya, mengernyitkan alisnya. Terjebak di situasi yang sulit. "Bila dibandingkan dengan Kyoya, kurasa iya. Mereka orang-orang lemah. Sebagian besar dari mereka."

Ingin tahu lebih banyak, pemuda itu terus mendesak. "Sebagian besar?"

"Satu-satunya yang lebih kuat daripada yang lain kurasa hanya Tsuna…" Mukuro terhenti, mendadak menyadari sesuatu. "… Apa kau bermaksud untuk mengatakan bahwa Bos Vongola membunuh Kyoya?" Matanya menajam, suaranya penuh dengan bahaya. Beragam emosi yang berbeda satu sama lain tersirat di wajahnya.

Mencemooh, pemuda tersebut menjawab, suaranya terdengar arogan. "Tentu saja tidak."

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum dia mengambil inisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan lagi; keinginannya untuk mengetahui tentang sosok di hadapannya lebih banyak. "Dia ditembak mati oleh kerumunan mafia yang mengenakan seragam Vongola." Suaranya sedikit bergetar seraya ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya—sepasang tangan yang dilumuri dengan merahnya darah di malam itu.

Kali ini, sang ilusionislah yang mencemooh, tidak mempercayai kata-kata pemuda di depannya. "Kau seharusnya tahu seperti halnya aku tahu bahwa Kyoya tidak akan bisa ditangkap dengan cara seperti itu, Anak Muda. Kau lebih baik berhenti berbohong kepadaku."

Terdapat satu menit singkat dalam keheningan.

"Dan lagi, kita semua tahu dia hilang," lanjutnya sebagai tambahan.

Kesunyian kembali melanda ketika anak itu bangkit berdiri, wajahnya gelap, tangannya masih terkepal dan bergetar. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Ayahku lihat darimu, Rokudo Mukuro," bisik remaja itu dengan nada tidak senang diiringi kekecewaan sebelum ia berjalan keluar ruangan, menjauhi seseorang yang ia lihat sebagai seorang idiot, seseorang yang tidak mengerti Ayahnya sama sekali.

- o O o -

_Mukuro memandangi Hibari yang dengan gugup menyajikannya sarapan ala Jepang. Dimasak secara elegan dengan sepasang tangan indah. Dan sesuatu yang jarang terlihat; Hibari bangun lebih awal di pagi hari tanggal 9 Juni, memasak untuk orang tertentu._

_Sambil tersenyum riang, Mukuro menatap kagum meja makan yang dipenuhi dengan banyak piring yang digunakan untuk menyajikan semua sarapan di depannya._

_"Kyoya! Kau membuat ini semua untukku? Aku senang sekali!" Mukuro berseru, memeluk pria yang dimaksud dari belakang._

_Reflek, Hibari memaksa dirinya untuk mempercayai kata-kata yang Mukuro ucapkan ketika tonfa miliknya melakukan kontak dengan wajah Mukuro. Matanya menajam, wajahnya memuram. "Kau yang meminta sarapan merepotkan ini untuk ulang tahunmu, dan aku tidak berhak untuk berargumen denganmu." Tonfanya diangkat, siap untuk menyerang lagi, sekali lagi mendapatkan kepercayaan diri seraya ia melayangkan serangan lain._

_Butuh kurang dari satu detik untuk Mukuro menyambar tangan Hibari, langsung memerangkapnya di lantai dapur yang berkeramik. "Kufufu. Jika aku ingat dengan benar, kau memang tidak berargumen waktu itu, bukan?" _

_Mukuro menyusupkan tangannya ke balik celemek merah muda berenda yang dikenakan Hibari, melingkari jemari miliknya di sekitar organ pribadi Hibari. Desahan terdengar sebelum pria berambut hitam pekat itu menghantam muka Mukuro dengan tinjunya. _

_Mengelus pipinya, Mukuro menyeringai kepada Hibari, terlihat jelas bahwa ia merasa senang melihat perlawanan yang diberikan pria itu. _

_Berdiri, Hibari membersihkan celemeknya dari debu kasat mata, mencoba untuk menarik turun celemek pendeknya itu._

_"Situasi waktu itu berbeda. Aku diikat dan dianiyaya." Hibari menajamkan instingnya, merasakan tatapan yang tidak diinginkan tertuju padanya. Pria berambut hitam itu memandang ke Mukuro dan menaikkan satu alis, memutuskan untuk mengabaikan sang ilusionis._

_Hibari berjalan menuju meja yang dipenuhi dengan banyak sekali hidangan dan mulai makan. Bagaimanapun juga, semua makanan itu merupakan hasil kerja kerasnya, bukan? _

_Dia berhenti saat ia memutarkan pandangannya untuk menatap Mukuro, yang masih belum mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Mengerutkan alis, Hibari berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kepala nanas cerewet itu. "Kau sadar aku tidak akan pernah melakukan ini lagi, bukan?" Hibari menyatakan dengan jelas, merujuk kepada apa yang tengah ia kenakan; hanya sebuah celemek merah muda yang terlampau pendek. _

_"Kita lihat saja nanti, Kyoya." Mukuro menyeringai._

_Sedikit ragu, Kyoya meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Mukuro. Berjingkat, ia menempelkan bibirnya lembut di bibir pria lain. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan Mukuro memegang kepalanya, makin merapatkan bibirnya pada bibir yang lain. Lidah Mukuro dengan mudah menyerang mulutnya yang terbuka dikarenakan kaget seraya ia merasakan tangan yang terasa dingin meraba pantatnya. Hibari langsung menggigit lidah yang ia kenal betul di dalam mulutnya, melepaskan ciuman di antara keduanya. Mukuro menjilat bibirnya dengan lidahnya yang digigit, dengan riang berjalan menuju sarapan, meninggalkan Hibari yang tertegun dikarenakan tindakannya._

- o O o -

Mukuro menggelengkan kepalanya, menjauhkan dirinya dari kenangan dimana ia menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya dengan seseorang untuk pertama kali. Sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Memegang trisulanya dengan erat, sang Mist Guardian beranjak dari kasur, meninggalkan aroma teratai di belakang dan dengan cepat mengejar pemuda itu. Wajahnya tidak lagi dihiasi dengan sebuah seringai.

Dia sangat membenci perasaan yang ada di dalam dirinya sekarang. Jarang ia merasakan perasaan berdosa itu; perasaan bersalah. Rokudo Mukuro tidak seharusnya merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga, dia melakukan segala hal dengan sempurna, dan bila tidak, pada akhirnya dia pun akan melakukannya dengan hal yang sama. Tetapi perasaan bersalah yang mengganggunya itu mengatakan sebaliknya. Pendapat yang dimiliki perasaan itu sangat merendahkan keyakian yang dimiliki sang ilusionis.

Membuang perasaan mengejek dan tidak ada gunanya itu, Mukuro memutuskan untuk menemukan pemuda itu sebelum dirinya ditenggelamkan ke dalam perasaan bersalah miliknya sendiri.

Matahari telah terbenam, kegelapan menyelimuti langit malam, bulan bersinar terang di belakang awan, jalanan basah dan licin karena hujan yang turun beberapa saat yang lalu. Lampu jalanan menyala, dan suara serangga mengisi kesunyian malam.

Berlari dengan hati-hati agar tidak tergelincir, Mukuro melompat dari belakang, mendarat di depan remaja yang masih terlihat kesal itu, anak laki-laki dari Hibari dan Mukuro. Seringai muncul di wajahnya dengan waspada, seraya ia mengayunkan trisulanya, menatap lurus sepasang mata biru kelam yang ia kenal.

Angin tipis berhembus, membawa kelopak sakura menuju dua orang itu. Aromanya menyelimuti keduanya. Dan awan berlalu, menerangi sinar bulan, menyembunyikan bintang-bintang yang ada, melingkupi langit malam.

"Kamu sedang menyangkal, bukan?"

- o O o -

Tsuna membuka pintu rumahnya. Cahaya terang menyambut, seraya anak laki-lakinya keluar dari ruang duduk, tersenyum dengan riang. "Malam ini _kare_ 'kan, Ayah!" Harapan bersinar dengan jelas di kedua mata amber miliknya, jarinya menunjuk kepada belanja bawaan yang dipegang Tsuna.

Tertawa kecil dikarenakan ketidakdewasaan anak itu, Tsuna menjawab, suaranya terdengar seceria suara milik anaknya. "Tentu saja. Kamu memesan _kare_, bukan?"

Tersenyum lebar, anak laki-laki itu berlari dan memeluk Ayahnya erat, terus-menerus berterima kasih kepadanya.

"Jadi," Tsuna mulai angkat bicara seraya ia berjalan menuju dapur. "Di mana Papamu?" Tanya bos Vongola itu sambil mengeluarkan bahan makanan dari kantong belanjaannya dan meletakkan semuanya di atas konter, siap untuk memotong semuanya untuk memasak _kare_ instan.

Anak laki-laki Tsuna melompat ke salah satu bangku, mengayunkan kedua kakinya kencang, dia menjawab, suaranya terdengar jauh dari kecurigaan,

"Aku melihatnya mengejar seorang anak laki-laki. Apakah Ayah tahu apa yang sedang Papa lakukan?"

Pergerakan Tsuna yang tiba-tiba terhenti memunculkan keraguan di dalam pikiran anak laki-lakinya. Dia bertanya, ingin tahu lebih banyak,

"Ayah?"

Kembali tenang, Tsuna tersenyum dengan ceria kepada anaknya.

"Bukan apa-apa, anakku. Dia hanya sedang mengejar masa lalunya."

* * *

**- T s u z u k u -**

* * *

Update yang sangat telat.

Saya mau beralesan gara-gara kelas tiga boleh? Eh? Ngga?

... Orz;

_Jaa._ Makasih berat(?) buat **Rokudo Renna**, mulai sekarang update tiap minggu kalau kuat =D;; _#apanyayangkuat_

Makasih juga buat **J.J psycho, Sad Ending Lover, Hyuuzu, **dan **AiNeko-chan**.

Mind to _review_?


	5. Emotions are Unchangeable

_Hibari melihat pepohonan bertunas hijau. Dia melihat kelopak bunga yang lambat laun berjatuhan satu per satu. Dia melihat refleksi hatinya sambil duduk di ambang jendela, melihat keluar dengan sepasang mata pilu. Sang surya bersinar dahsyat, tercium aroma musim panas yang kian mendekat._

_Membalikkan tubuh ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, dengan gerakan yang terlihat elegan dia menjauhi diri dari jendela, mengulurkan kedua tangannya kepada anak laki-lakinya. Sosoknya yang indah dihiasi oleh sebuah senyuman penuh kasih sayang; sebuah senyuman yang hanya ia tujukkan kepada anak itu. Kedua lengannya yang kurus melingkar erat di sekitar tubuh anaknya, menekan bibirnya yang halus dan pucat di dahi anak itu, disusul dengan sebuah bisikan lembut. _

"_Selamat pagi."_

_Anak kecil itu menolehkan kepalanya ke ranjang yang tidak tersentuh. "Ayah tidak tidur di kasur lagi?" Ia bertanya dengan suaranya yang terdengar kekanakan, penasaran. _

_Menjawab pertanyaan yang sama setiap pagi, Hibari hanya tersenyum. Balasannya tidak dibutuhkan. Lagipula anak laki-lakinya itu sudah mengetahui jawabanya. _

_Tertawa kecil, anak itu tersenyum riang, meringankan hati sang Cloud Guardian. "Ayah, kapan Papa pulang?" _

_Suaranya begitu inosen. Hatinya suci. Tidak mengetahui betapa kejamnya dunia. Hibari Kyoya akan melindunginya dari kekejaman itu, setidaknya, untuk saat ini. Anak itu memerlukan masa kecil yang normal, walaupun hanya sebentar saja, sebelum semuanya berakhir. _

_Memegang erat, Hibari duduk di atas lantai berkarpet. Matanya terpejam seraya anaknya meringkuk mendekatinya. "Sebentar lagi, Anakku." Balas sang Ayah sambil mengelus rambut anak laki-lakinya._

_Kecewa, anak itu mengerutkan alis, "Eeh. Tapi Ayah menjawab seperti itu kemarin, kemarin lusa, juga sebulan yang lalu!" Nada rengekannya membuat tawa kecil keluar dari sang pemegang Cloud Ring._

_Mendekat, Hibari memandangi kedua mata naif milik anaknya. Suaranya terdengar parau ketika ia berbicara. "Kita hampir menunggu selama setahun. Sedikit lagi tidak masalah, bukan."_

_Beranjak berdiri, kedua orang itu melangkah menuju kamar mandi, tangan keduanya berpegangan satu sama lain. Sang anak tidak pernah berhenti memperhatikan mata lelah ayahnya. Dia melihat hati milik ayahnya yang retak, melihat ayahnya yang terlihat seperti potongan teka-teki bergambar; teracak, tersesat. _

_Ketukan sebuah Mah-Jong yang terdengar terburu-buru menggema melewati pecahan-pecahan itu._

* * *

**- Chapter 5 :****Emotions are Unchangeable**** -**

_Original Story by __**CitrusSunscreen**_

_Translated by __**hibalicious **__and __**Rokudo Renna**_

_Disclaimer __**KHR**__ (c) __**Amano Akira. Let Me Leave Three Words Behind **__(c) __**CitrusSunscreen**_

_Beware of __**OOC, Yaoi, M-Preg, OCs, Chara Death, Implicit Lemon**_

* * *

.

.

.

"Kamu sedang menyangkal, bukan?"

Nada bicara anak muda itu terdengar gelap, dihiasi dengan kebencian. Seringai Mukuro sedikit memudar, usahanya untuk menganalisa kata-kata dari anak laki-laki di depannya membuat ia frustasi, dan itu menjengkelkan; sebuah pengganggu untuk suara hatinya.

Pegangan di trisulanya mengendur ketika benda itu perlahan menghilang, sama seperti bulan yang menghilang di balik awan, bintang-bintang berkelip, bersinar redup sedetik kemudian.

Menghela napas, remaja itu tampaknya telah mengabaikan keberadaan pria di depannya seraya kembali berjalan, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan emosi, walaupun tangannya yang dikepal menunjukkan hal yang sedang dirasakannya.

Butuh beberapa saat sebelum Mukuro bisa memahami pemikirannya dengan baik, menyadari bahwa dia telah membiarkan mangsanya kabur karena terlalu dalam memikirkan perkataan anak itu.

"Bukankah kamu yang sedang menyangkal, Ren?"

Anak lelaki itu langsung menoleh, suaranya gelap dan penuh dengan ketidaksudian, mematikan. Bagi Rokudo hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang lucu.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu!" Matanya menajam, mengabaikan pertanyaan.

Mengacuhkan celaan anak itu, mata Mukuro menyala, bangga karena telah mengenai titik sensitif lain anak itu. "Kufufu. Ren, Ren, Ren. Bukankah itu nama yang indah?"

Sepasang mata milik anak yang dimaksud menyala, iris biru pucatnya menyipit dengan bahaya. "Tidak bila nama itu melambangkan seorang pria idiot yang naif."

Dia memutarkan kepalanya, muak berbicara dengan Mukuro. Tubuhnya menggigil merasakan dinginnya udara. Aroma sakura membawa kembali kenangan buruk; Ayahnya, darah hangat, tembakan pistol, kengerian.

Mencengkeram bahunya, anak itu langsung berlari, kabur dari Rokudo Mukuro, kabur dari aroma sakura, kabur dari angin lembut yang berhembus. Lari, dia berlari melewati jalan raya yang dibasahi oleh air hujan.

- oOo -

Duduk di bangku terdekat, Rokudo Mukuro merenungkan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Ren setelah sekian banyak tahun yang panjang berlalu. Sikap dan tingkah laku anak itu terhadapnya terasa aneh. Semuanya penuh dengan kedengkian terhadapnya.

Pikirannya terus-menerus dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Jika apa yang telah dikatakan anak itu memang benar, jika Kyoya memang telah ditembak mati, kenapa pemuda itu tidak mati? Kenapa Kyoya membiarkan dirinya ditembak mati? Apakah dia telah menyembunyikan sesuatu? Kenapa sejak awal Kyoya membiarkan dirinya diikuti? Apa dia benar-benar mati?

Menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi, sang ilusionis mengutuk ketika ia sadar dari lamunanya, menyadari bahwa anak lelaki yang ia kejar telah kabur darinya sekali lagi.

_- oOo -_

_"Jadi, kau akan menamainya siapa, Kyoya?"_

_Hibari menatap ke atas, ke nanas yang tersenyum. Melepaskan tangan Mukuro, Hibari menggendong bayi laki-laki itu di kedua tangannya, memegangnya sebelum Mukuro. "... Apa anak ini akan hidup?"_

_Itu merupakan sebuah pertanyaan yang sederhana, tetapi bukanlah pertanyaan yang Mukuro perkirakan akan keluar dari pria di sebelahnya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang menimbulkan pikiran kenapa, kenapa seseorang bisa bertanya seperti itu setelah melahirkan?_

_Memandang ke arah Mukuro, Hibari menunggu sebuah jawaban. Dia menatap dengan tatapan pesimis. Sebuah pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan dengan sengaja, memicu sesuatu yang Mukuro tidak tahu dan Hibari tahu. _

_Dia mengamati ketika Mukuro menunjukkan kebingungan di dalam dirinya, mata merah dan biru pria itu memantulkan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Hibari mengamatinya, seperti sedang menonton film. Mata biru keabuan miliknya ia rendahkan, tidak ingin melihat lagi. Giginya digertakkan seraya ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, mengejutkan pria di samping kasurnya._

_"Aku mau tidur sebentar, kau bisa memikirkan namanya untuk kita berdu—" _

_Jeda sejenak, ia membalikkan diri dari Mukuro, membetulkan kalimatnya._

_"—kau bisa memikirkan namanya untukku."_

_Mukuro menatap aneh Hibari, mengambil bayi laki-laki itu dengan perhatian, dan dengan lembut menempatkannya kembali di ranjang bayi. Sang Mist Guardian mengambil duduk di samping kasur, memandangi partnernya yang telah tertidur._

_Terhibur, Mukuro menunggu, ia menunggu Hibari membuka matanya. Dan ketika ia melakukannya, Mukuro tersenyum dan mengulurkan telapak tangannya. Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Hibari, menolak untuk melihat Mukuro seraya meraih tangan pria itu. Menggenggamnya sebelum menutup matanya lagi._

_Tidak ada pertukaran kata, hal itu merupakan sebuah pengertian satu sama lain, sebuah teori yang mudah dan logis. Sederhana saja, Hibari hanya terbiasa menggenggam tangan Mukuro ketika tidur._

_"Ren."_

_Mukuro berbisik, memegang lebih erat tangan yang ada di dalam genggamannya. 'Dengan begitu, kau tidak akan kesepian jika aku menghilang' pikirannya itu melintasi kepalanya ketika ia membisikkan nama anak itu sekali lagi. _

- oOo -

Hari sudah berubah menjadi larut malam ketika Mukuro membuka pintu rumah. Cahaya terang menyelubunginya dengan hangat, kecemasannya masih berkutat di belakang kepalanya ketika ia dibawa masuk oleh aroma kare instan.

"Selamat datang! Kita baru saja selesal makan malam. Bagianmu ada di dalam oven." Seru Tsuna dari dapur, mencuci piring.

Masuk ke dalam, Mukuro tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi anak laki-lakinya, menyambutnya dengan senyum. Dia mengambil kare instan tersebut dari dalam oven.

"Tsuna." Mukuro memulai, dia ingin membicarakan hal itu dengan seseorang, dan karena Tsuna ada di sini, kenapa tidak dia saja?

"Ya? Ada apa?" Bos mafia itu membalas, mendengarkan selagi menggosok piring, mencoba untuk menghindari busa deterjen dari lengannya.

Merasakan bahwa dia akan melewatkan sesuatu jika tidak mendengarkan, anak laki-lakinya duduk di sana, menunggu pembicaraan orang tuanya berlanjut, mendengarkan dengan seksama dan sabar.

Mukuro memberhentikan kegiatan makannya sejenak, ia menatap lurus ke mangkuk makan malam di depannya.

"Di mana Kyoya?"

Dalam seketika rumah itu menjadi sepi, Tsuna berhenti menggosok, sang anak berhenti bernapas, mengetahui bahwa hal itu lebih baik dilakukan daripada menanyakan siapa 'Kyoya' itu.

Pria yang telah dilupakan selama sepuluh tahun hingga sekarang, merupakan sebuah topik yang berat untuk dibicarakan di rumah. Tsuna tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk Kyoya, pria yang memiliki perasaan yang tidak bisa diubah terhadap Rokudo Mukuro. Tidak peduli sebanyak apapun Mukuro berusaha untuk menolak, afeksinya terhadap pria itu masih ada di sana.

Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu, Tsuna tahu bahwa perasaan itu susah untuk diubah, tidak bisa diubah di dalam situasi seperti sekarang ini.

Mata menurun sedikit, Tsuna menghela napas sebelum kembali mengangkat matanya dengan ragu, memandang lurus ke punggung Mukuro. Ketidakpastian melintasi dirinya, punggung Mukuro terlihat sangat jauh darinya, seolah-olah ia menjauh, menghilang kembali ke masa lalu.

Kembali mencuci piring, Tsuna menggosok mangkuk makan malamnya, gerakannya dipenuhi keraguan, tetapi walaupun begitu, ia menjawab dengan jujur.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

- oOo -

Melangkah ke shower yang terasa hangat, anak laki-laki yang dikenal sebagai Ren itu menggosok rambut hitam pekatnya, membilas semua pikirannya, membasuh semua rasa sakitnya. Memanfaatkan sedikit waktu untuk rileks, remaja itu menggosok tubuhnya dengan sabun, bermaksud untuk menyingkirkan semua perasaan yang ia dapat dari pertemuannya dengan Mukuro, menggosok keras untuk menyingkirkan noda darah khayalan yang ia ingat telah mengotori tangannya.

Mengerikan.

Mematikan keran, remaja itu melangkah keluar dari shower, memandang lurus ke cermin, membenci sepasang mata yang terpantul di sana, memandang balik ke arahnya.

Memalingkan diri dari cermin kecil itu, dia mengenakan bajunya dengan tergesa-gesa, mengingat bahwa daya tahan tubuhnya bisa rusak dengan mudah. Sama seperti Ayahnya yang telah mati.

Jatuh terjerembab, remaja itu membiarkan dirinya terlentang di atas kasur. Ia memandangi Hibird, rekan favorit Ayahnya.

"Hibird, apa kau pikir Ayah akan memarahiku karena telah memanggil Papa pria idiot yang naif?" Ren bergumam, melihat Hibird yang bertengger di lengannya yang ia ulurkan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Mengejapkan mata, anak laki-laki yang ditinggalkan oleh _Cloud Guardian_ itu kembali membuka mulutnya, menanyakan pertanyaan lain. "Kenapa Papa tidak pernah pulang ke rumah untuk Ayah?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pertanyaannya itu ditanggapi.

Menutup matanya, remaja yang terlihat lelah itu menanyakan satu pertanyaan terakhir di malam itu. "Apakah Papa sama sekali tidak memikirkan tentang kita?"

Sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada jawaban, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pertanyaan itu diakui keberadaannya, hanya terdengar hembusan napas lembut yang berasal dari dirinya.

Batinnya dipenuhi dengan pikiran. Remaja itu tertidur, membiarkan ingatan masa kecil menghantuinya. Harinya yang biasa telah keluar dari jalur, kacau. Ia merasa bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi. Perubahan, dan bahwa perubahan itu sudah dimulai.

* * *

**- T s u z u k u -**


	6. Importance of Significance

_Matahari pagi bersinar cerah di langit, burung-burung bernyanyi dengan tenang, sebuah musik yang dimainkan oleh aliran sungai; tempo alam. Tempo tersebut cocok dengan seorang pria yang sedang menyesap kopinya. Sebuah suara ribut membawa pria yang tadinya tenang itu ke sikap waspada, kepalanya langsung berputar ke sumber suara._

_Matanya melembut, walaupun kekecewaan terlihat jelas darinya._

_"Ayah," Sang anak mulai berbicara seraya berjalan mendekati pria yang duduk di beranda itu. "Maaf, aku bukan Papa."_

_Hibari Kyoya meletakkan cangkirnya ke bawah, dengan gestur lembut. Dia memandang ke anak lelaki di depannya; senyum kecil menggantikan kerutan samar di alis. "Aku tidak berpikir itu dia. Aku tahu itu kau, jadi jangan minta maaf."_

_Anak kecil tersebut perlahan menaikkan alisnya, tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa ayahnya berbohong. Tetapi sebagai seorang anak kecil, dia tidak melakukan apapun kecuali mengangguk, berlari ke ayahnya, memeluk erat seakan tidak mau melepaskan._

_"Jangan meninggalkan aku seperti Papa, Ayah."_

* * *

**- Chapter 6 :** Importance of Significance** -**

_Original Story by __**CitrusSunscreen**_

_Translated by __**hibalicious **__and __**Rokudo Renna**_

_Disclaimer __**KHR**__ (c) __**Amano Akira. Let Me Leave Three Words Behind **__(c) __**CitrusSunscreen**_

_Beware of __**OOC, Yaoi, M-Preg, OCs, Chara Death, Implicit Lemon**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

"Dendam." Mukuro berbisik lembut kepada malam, tidak bisa tidur. Tsuna bergeser sedikit sebelum ia juga terbangun, terganggu oleh Mukuro yang tidak bisa tidur.

"Apa yang membuatmu terjaga?" Tanya bos Vongola itu, memecahkan keheningan.

Masuk ke dalam selimut, Mukuro memutarkan diri untuk menghadap Tsuna. Tatapannya tak tergoyahkan; dibekukan oleh kecemasan.

_Kasih sayang orang tua._

Tsuna ikut masuk ke dalam selimut, memandang pria di sampingnya, menunggu ia untuk berbicara, untuk menghilangkan kekhawatirannya. Walaupun Tsuna tahu bahwa mengetahui hanya akan lebih melukainya.

"Aku melihatnya hari ini." Sang Mist Guardian memulai, jemarinya mengelus selimut sutra yang menyelubunginya. "Kau tahu, sebelumnya aku, aku selalu berpikir bahwa anak itu menginginkan balas dendam." Ia berhenti untuk sesaat, seakan sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

Ekspresi bos ke-sepuluh Vongola itu berubah; khawatir karena seseorang seperti Rokudo Mukuro sendiri tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan sesuatu yang sederhana seperti perasaan. Tsuna mengoreksi dirinya sendiri dalam diam.

Perasaan tidaklah sederhana; melainkan sesuatu yang kompleks, akar dari hati seseorang. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri; perasaan merupakan sesuatu yang merobek, meninggalkan hati untuk layu dengan sendirinya. Hal seperti itu, ia pikir, merupakan sesuatu yang penting. Tetapi untuk hidup tanpa akar adalah jalan menuju kehidupan. Hal kecil yang tidak penting seperti itulah yang tidak bisa ia lakukan.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Tsuna memutuskan untuk bertanya sendiri kepada partnernya. "Apa balas dendam ini mengganggumu?"

Yang membuatnya kaget, Mukuro menghindari kedua matanya, mengangguk kecil. "Aku pikir aku tahu pada siapa ia ingin membalaskan dendamnya, tapi aku tidak yakin lagi."

"Pada siapa?" Tsuna kembali bertanya, ingin mendapatkan informasi lebih.

"Aku pernah berpikir, selama bertahun-tahun ini, bahwa anak itu akan datang padaku karena telah meninggalkannya untuk hidup sendiri hanya dengan satu orang tua." Ia bergeser. "Dan aku dengar dari orang-orang di Keluarga kita, tidak lama setelah aku meninggalkan Kyoya, sesuatu terjadi. Ia mengalami cedera yang serius dan dipaksa untuk meninggalkan Keluarga. Dan mungkin, mungkin anak itu berpikir bahwa apapun yang telah terjadi pada saat itu, cedera yang diderita Kyoya diakibatkan oleh kita, Keluarga Vongola."

Mengambil waktu untuk memikirkan rumor tersebut, dan kemungkinan akan kebenaran seperti Hibari Kyoya memang '_meninggalkan_' Keluarga dengan caranya sendiri beberapa tahun sebelum ia menghilang. Namun dia tidak dibunuh atas perintah sang _Juudaime_, karena bagaimanapun, ia tetaplah senior Tsuna pada saat sekolah; sebuah masalah lain yang menyangkut perasaan.

Mengelus pelipisnya, Tsuna menolak untuk percaya bahwa Vongola akan dengan sengaja membahayakan seorang Guardian_—_seperti yang Mukuro siratkan dalam perkataannya. "Benar-benar mustahil." Bisikannya sama persis seperti pikiran yang ada di kepalanya.

"Hah?" Mukuro berkata, merujuk pada apa yang Tsuna bisikkan sebelumnya. "Apa katamu?"

Melihat dengan mata bersalah, Tsuna tersenyum canggung dan malu-malu, menyangkal fakta bahwa tadi ia telah mengatakan sesuatu. Mengubah topik sedikit, ia berkata, "Jadi kau tidak pernah pergi untuk melihat apakah dia benar-benar terluka apa tidak?"

Sang ilusionis bangkit duduk, membiarkan selimut sutra terjatuh ke bawah, memperlihatkan dadanya yang tidak berbusana. Kerutan di dahinya mengatakan banyak hal pada Tsuna yang memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak pergi melihat apakah rumor itu benar karena kau punya harga diri, harga diri yang tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi melihatnya, setelah bagaimana kau meninggalkan dia, untukku."

Mukuro menegang, terlihat jelas bahwa dia sedang mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan ingatan seperti itu.

- oOo -

_"Apa maksudmu dia sakit?" Suara Mukuro bertanya, terdengar tergesa-gesa, penuh dengan kecemasan._

_Berbeda dengan miliknya, suara lain yang berasal dari telepon terdengar tenang. "Dia hanya demam, dan karena aku tidak menyentuh lelaki, aku tidak peduli. Dia akan segera sembuh." Suara Dr. Shamal terdengar dari ujung lain sambungan telepon tersebut. Jelas tidak tertarik._

_"Dia bos dari keluarga mafia ini! Paling tidak sediakan beberapa obat walaupun kau tidak akan menggunakan obat nyamuk-nyamuk milikmu!" Mukuro berteriak, keputusasaannya tidak hanya berasal kata-katanya, namun juga gerakan tubuhnya, dan ekspresinya_

_Tawa parau terdengar dari sang dokter. "Kau seharusnya mengkhawatirkan orang lain, anak muda. Kau sadar bahwa sekarang merupakan musim di mana dia sangat rentan, bukan?"_

_Mukuro tidak ada waktu untuk bertanya kepada sang dokter ketika pembicaraan di antara keduanya diakhiri dengan bunyi bip. Dr Shamal telah menutup teleponnya. Geram, Mukuro melempar telepon ke bawah. Pikirannya mengabaikan saran yang dikatakan oleh dokter tersebut sebelum ia menutup telepon._

_Tiba-tiba saja suara keras dari beberapa peralatan masak yang menghantam lantai kayu, diikuti oleh bunyi gebukan, dan robohnya seorang pria terdengar olehnya. Penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pria lain di rumahnya itu, Mukuro melangkah ke dapur, menemukan lantai ditutupi dengan tepung, berbagai macam sayuran dan beberapa peralatan masak._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya sang ilusionis. Suaranya masih terdengar kesal dari pembicaraan sebelumnya di telepon._

_Tidak menerima respon apapun dari sang Cloud Guardian kecuali tatapan kosong, Mukuro berpaling. "Aku akan keluar untuk mengunjungi__—__"_

_"Sekarang? Tidak bisakah kau tinggal untuk hari ini?" Hibari menyela, suaranya tenang, namun ada permohonan samar di nadanya._

_Mukuro berkedip, tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Hibari._

_Hibari menoleh ke arah lain, suaranya lebih lembut dari sebelumnya, ia berbisik. "Bisakah kau ambilkan kotak berisi tablet di bangku?" Ia berdiri dari lantai, membersihkan dirinya dari tepung._

_Mukuro mengambil kotak tersebut, membaca namanya sebelum melemparnya ke arah sang Cloud Guardian. "Kau demam?"_

_Hibari mengangguk seraya ia mengeluarkan obat dari dalam kotak tersebut. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan membersihkan dapur."_

_"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke tempat Sawada Tsunayoshi, jadi aku tidak perlu makan malam."_

_Gerakan Kyoya terhenti, Mukuro ingat suara pria itu terdengar tidak acuh ketika ia berbicara selanjutnya, _

_"Kenapa?"_

_Satu lagi pertanyaan sederhana milik Kyoya yang memancing Mukuro._

_"Urusan mendadak," Kebohongan itu keluar dengan lancar._

_Menggapai cangkir, Hibari merespon. "Begitu. Urusan mendadak. Baiklah. Hati-hati..." Suaranya terdengar melembut ketika tubuhnya perlahan miring, bersandar ke tembok. Kalimatnya tidak diselesaikan, terpotong oleh napasnya yang terengah-engah._

_"Kyoya__—__"_

_"Aku ha__—__, hanya, hanya lelah. Itu saja."_

_Mukuro mengangkat bahu, tidak mengatakan apapun sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur, mengabaikan fakta bahwa pria di dapur itu bersikap aneh. Mengakui secara terang-terangan bahwa ia lelah, seakan ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang Mukuro tidak bisa lihat._

_Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan bayangan wajah Hibari yang dipenuhi rasa sakit, Mukuro melangkah ke luar, tidak mengetahui bahwa saat itu akan menjadi terakhir kalinya ia melihat Hibari Kyoya._

_- _oOo -

"Kau tidak pernah pulang, kan?" tanya Tsuna, membangunkan Mukuro dari kenangannya. "Aku diberitahu, malam itu, 5 Mei; Hari Anak, bahwa anak itu pulang dan menemukan ayahnya pingsan di lantai dapur. Hibar-san dikirim ke rumah sakit setempat malam itu, di mana ia sembuh dari demam."

Peringatan dr Shamal melintasi kepala sang Mist Guardian.

_"Kau seharusnya mengkhawatirkan orang lain, anak muda. Kau sadar bahwa sekarang merupakan musim di mana dia sangat rentan, bukan?"_

"Bagimu yang tidak pernah kembali, kau seperti memberitahukan Hibari-san dan anaknya bahwa kau telah memilihku daripada mereka." Tsuna berkomentar. "Dan itu juga merupakan alasan yang kau pikirkan kenapa anak itu akan balas dendam, bukan?"

Mukuro memandang ke luar jendela, bulan menyambutnya dengan ketulusan. "Aku meninggalkan pesan, di ponselnya." Mukuro menyatakan, jelas ingin menghilangkan kesalahpahaman tentang ia yang tidak memutuskan hubungan dengan mantan Cloud Guardian itu.

"Aku tidak tahu Kyoya menghabiskan ulang tahunnya di rumah sakit, tapi iya, kau benar, Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Ada jeda senejak sebelum ia mulai berbicara lagi. "Tapi kau tahu, aku pikir ia ingin balas dendam untuk alasan yang berbeda_—_jika ia benar-benar ingin balas dendam."

Tsuna berguling dan telentang, menghadap langit-langit, tidak ingin mendengar teori Mukuro lagi. "Mukuro."

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

- oOo -

_Penasaran dengan kekacauan di dapur, dengan hati-hati Ren melangkahi sayur-sayuran, berjalan menuju Ayahnya, ingin tahu kenapa dapur itu bisa menjadi sangat berantakan._

_"Ayah." Sang anak muda berbisik seraya ia menusuk pundak ayahnya dengan jari._

_"Ayah?" Ia mencubitnya di pipi._

_"Ayah!" Dan kini ia berteriak ke telinga Hibari._

_Ia tidak menerima respon apapun. Kecewa, anak muda itu mendekat untuk memberi kecupan di dahi Hibari yang tertutup tepung, mencoba untuk membangunkan ayahnya dengan ciuman 'selamat pagi'. Namun ia terkejut ketika menemukan bahwa ayahnya itu, bisa dibilang, 'terbakar'. Pada saat itulah ia mengerutkan dahi melihat napas ayahnya yang tidak teratur._

_"Ayo bocah. Bawa ayahmu ke rumah sakit."_

_Berbalik, Ren menatap pria yang berbicara padanya. Ia melihat pria itu mengangkat tubuh lemas ayahnya dengan mudah._

_"Kenapa Ayah harus ke rumah sakit? Kalau Ayah sakit, tidak bisahkah Dr Shamal menyembuhkannya?" Anak muda itu bertannya, bingung._

_Dr Shamal menatap ke arah anak laki-laki itu. "Maaf, bocah. Aku tidak berurusan dengan laki-laki." _

_"Lalu, apa yang Dr Shamal lakukan di sini?" Ren bertanya, ingin tahu kenapa pria itu mendadak ada di sini._

_Dr Shamal kembali melihat ke arah anak kecil itu, tidak menjawab. Ia berbalik dan melangkah ke luar rumah._

_Terlihat bingung, Ren hanya menerima kenyataan bahwa Dr Shamal telah datang dan berlari menyusulnya._

-oOo-

Terbangun dikarenakan perutnya yang lapar, Ren menghela napas sambil turun dari kasur, menutupi dirinya dengan selimut sambil berjalan ke dapur untuk makanan kecil di tengah malam.

Namun ia berbalik dan menuju kamar saat ia berhadapan dengan dapur rumahnya di malam itu. Datang ke sana mengundang banyak kenangan buruk. Dapur ini adalah ruangan yang paling dibencinya.

-oOo-

_Hibari terbangun, tidak terkejut menemukan dirinya berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Dia melihat anaknya tidur, sepertinya khawatir akan Ayahnya yang menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu di tempat tidur, sakit. _

_Butuh waktu yang cukup lama sebelum Ren terbangun, menggosok lelah matanya. Ia kemudian bertanya kepada Ayahnya, dengan polos dan penasaran. _

_"Ayah, kenapa Papa tidak ada untukmu tadi malam?"_

_Meraih anaknya dengan lengan yang agak melemah, Hibari memberikan ciuman kecil di dahi anaknya. "Dia memiliki urusan mendadak yang harus is datangi."_

_Alisnya mengernyit, Ren menatap ayahnya. "Sebuah masalah yang lebih penting daripada Ayah?"_

_Mengangguk, Hibari mengelus rambut anaknya. "Iya, sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada aku."_

_Tidak dapat percaya bahwa ada sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada Ayahnya, Ren menelusuri jahitan di dahi ayahnya sebelum memutuskan untuk membiarkan rasa penasarannya hilang._

- oOo -

Memegang kepala di tangannya, tangan Ren mengerat ketika ia menarik rambutnya sendiri.

"Selama ini Ayah tahu, bukan?"

Pertanyaannya tidak ditujukan kepada siapapun. Kicauan kecil dari Hibird merupakan satu-satunya jawaban yang ia dapat.

"Dia tahu betapa tidak berartinya ia, untuk Papa."

* * *

**- T s u z u k u -**


	7. Love Me Dearly

_Tebasan cepat, sebuah serangan yang kena telak. Merendahkan senjatanya, Hibari Kyoya berjalan menjauhi tumpukan mafioso yang ia kalahkan. Sambil sedikit menyeringai, kedua matanya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kebimbangan ketika ia mengangkat tonfa miliknya, melihat lurus ke arah pria yang menyeringai di depannya. _

_Dagunya diletakkan di salah satu telapak tangan, seringai milik Rokudo Mukuro melebar ketika ia melihat Hibari dengan teliti. Jari-jarinya mengetuk pelan pipinya. "Tidak boleh, Kyoya. Kita satu Keluarga sekarang. Tidak boleh ada pertengkaran di antara anggota Keluarga."_

_Bergerak, tatapan Hibari diperdalam, terlihat jelas memberitahukan yang lain bahwa dia tidak peduli dengan larangan-larangan seperti itu. Ia makin mengangkat senjatanya, pegangannya erat dan kuat._

"_Sudah sepuluh, ah bukan, lima belas tahun sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu. Tidakkah kamu pikir bahwa takdir telah mempersatukan kita?" Mukuro mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan semangat seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya._

"_Tutup mulutmu. Aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati."_

_Menyeimbangkan diri ketika ia terpeleset, Rokudo Mukuro pura-pura tersandung dan tanpa takut menyelinap ke belakang Hibari, bermaksud untuk menangkap yang lain dari belakang, tetapi gagal melihat Cloud Guardian itu langsung membalikkan tubuh, melancarkan serangan kritikal._

"_Kufufufufu, aku suka digigit olehmu, Kyoya-kun." Mukuro tertawa dan mengambil langkah maju ke arah pria berambut hitam itu, meletakkan satu tangannya yang ditutupi sarung tangan di pundak yang lebih pendek. "Tetapi aku yakin kamu lebih suka saat gigiku menancap ke dalam pundakmu dan kamu melenguh mencari napas." _

_Mempertajam matanya, Hibari mengabaikan tangan Mukuro dan membidik mukanya. Serangannya itu sedikit mengenai target, menyebabkan darah menetes di pipi sang ilusionis. Tetapi sebelum Mukuro bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjilat darah yang menetes turun ke ujung mulutnya, lawannya telah mengayunkan serangan berikutnya; sebuah irisan yang menganga di dada. _

_Bukan hal yang mengejutkan ketika serangan yang diusahakan itu tidak mengenai sasaran. Mist Guardian tersebut menghindar dengan lihai, dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya. Sepasang matanya menatap lekat mata yang lain. Sebuah tanda kenakalan, kebahagiaan, dan keriangan. Kegairahan yang luar biasa. Adrenalin meningkat hingga mencapai batas di dalam kedua Guardian Vongola itu._

_Atmosfir kabut yang berawan dibangun oleh mereka berdua ketika keduanya mendadak berhenti, Rokudo Mukuro mengingat dengan benar dan jelas, sebuah skenario dimana dia menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang ia sangat tidak yakin untuk apa jawabannya. _

"_Kyoya."_

_Cloud Guardian itu berdiri. Tinggi dan agung. Tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Memberikan isyarat kepada Mukuro untuk meneruskan._

"_Apakah kamu mencintaiku?"_

_Hibari melihat pria itu dengan tatapan aneh sebelum melangkah maju, pelan dan berhati-hati untuk tidak menyentuh pria itu. Hibari bersandar mendekat sebelum menutup jarak diantara mereka, menutup matanya and memberikan sebuah ciuman basah di bibir yang lain dan segera memisahkan diri, berjalan pergi tanpa satu katapun._

_Rokudo Mukuro yang terlihat kaget, dengan lembut menempatkan sebuah jadi di bibirnya, seringai miliknya makin mengembang daripada sebelumnya ketika ia melihat yang lain berjalan pergi._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**- Chapter 7 : Love Me Dearly -**

* * *

_Original Story by __**Citrus Sunscreen**_

_Translated by __**hibalicious **__and __**Rokudo Renna**_

_Disclaimer __**KHR**__ (c) __**Amano Akira. Let Me Leave Three Words Behind **__(c) __**Citrus Sunscreen**_

_Warning(s) __**OOC, Yaoi, M-Preg, OC, Chara Death**_

* * *

.

.

.

"Apakah kamu mencintaiku?"

Mukuro melihat Tsuna lekat. Dia menatap mata berwarna emas kekuningan milik Sang Kesepuluh, melihat ke dalam jiwanya. Memegang dagu Tsuna dengan tangannya, Rokudo Mukuro mendekat, menutup bibir Boss Vongola itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Kedua matanya tertutup dengan lembut, tidak menangkap kepastian yang membahagiakan di mata Sawada Tsunayoshi.

- oOo -

_Tangannya memegang bagian belakang kepala, jari-jarinya terjerat di antara rambut hitam. Mukuro memegang ringan dagu Hibari, memiringkannya ke sudut yang sempurna untuk menyerahkan ciumannya. Matanya menyaksikan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh pria lain itu; mata yang tertutup rapat dan semburat merah tanda kejengahan milik Hibari._

_Lidah mereka menari dan mengsinkronisasikan satu dengan yang lain dengan nafsu, ketertarikan dan pemahaman satu sama lain akan kebutuhan. Menyeringai di ciumannya, Mukuro melepaskan dagu Hibari, membiarkan tangannya yang lain untuk mengambil alih seraya menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk memeluk pria itu, menariknya makin dekat. _

- oOo -

Kedua mulut terbuka, lidah bertemu lidah ketika Tsuna melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Mist Guardian Vongola. Matanya tertutup erat, menikmati momen itu sebaik yang ia bisa. Kegelisahannya dengan ajaib menguap bersamaan dengan pikirannya; Tsuna mencengkeram makin erat, menarik lebih dekat, secara naluriah.

Perasaan mengerikan akan kenyamanan, untuk tahu, penenteraman hati, kehangatan ketika dipeluk, Tsuna ingin merasakan semuanya. Dengan hati-hati ia kembali mengeksplor mulut Mukuro, menelusuri giginya, pipinya, hanya Mukuro.

- oOo -

_Mengangkat ponselnya, Mukuro menekan tombol hijau, menjawab panggilan dari pria yang telah ia campakkan. Mendorong ponselnya makin dekat ke telinganya, ia menunggu dengan penuh perhatian, tahu bahwa Hibari tidak pernah berbicara langsung di tempat. Dia tahu Cloud Guardian itu selalu menunggu selama beberapa saat sebelum berbicara di telepon. Selalu, dan mungkin, merupakan sebuah kebiasaan._

"_... Maaf."_

_Suara Hibari datang dari ujung lain telepon itu._

_Ada jeda sesaat sebelum Mukuro berkomentar, "Untuk apa? Menelepon larut malam?"_

_Tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari pria lain, Mukuro bertanya, hanya untuk kepentingan itu,"Apakah kamu mencintaiku?"_

_Bukan merupakan jawaban yang segera ia terima. Ada jeda keheningan sebelum Hibari berbicara di telepon. Suaranya pelan dan rapuh._

"_Sayonara—"_

_Sambungan telepon tiba-tiba terputus, suara 'beep' dari ponselnya memberi isyarat berakhirnya panggilan. _

_Perpisahaan, selamat tinggal dalam bahasa Jepang. Pikiran Mukuro kosong. Tidak bisa menerima satu kata dan kalimat yang tidak diselesaikan tu. Tidak bisa memahami kenapa pria itu tidak mencaci maki dirinya, kenapa dia masih tidak terluka, kenapa Hibari Kyoya tidak mengejarnya. Mukuro bahkan ingin tahu bagaimana mungkin ia masih bisa melakukan percakapan yang bisa dibilang lumayan baik dengan pria itu, terutama mengenai situasi yang tengah mereka alami._

"_Sayonara." Mukuro mengulang dalam diam, seolah tidak sadar, terpaku dengan satu kata itu. _

"_Mukuro? Ada apa?" Tsuna bertanya, menusuk pipi Mukuro seperti anak kecil, memeriksa untuk mengetahui apakah pria yang lain masih sadar. _

"_Tidak ada." Dia menyahut, seolah ia sedang diperintah, suaranya terdengar lembut dan jauh. Entah bagaimana, ia tahu, ia hanya tahu bahwa yang tadi itu merupakan terakhir kali dimana ia bisa mendengar Kyoya berbicara kepadanya. Matanya membesar, menyadari bahwa ia merasa bersalah._

_Mengangkat satu alis, Tsuna bertanya, penasaran. "Yang tadi itu Hibari-san, 'kan? Apa yang ia katakan?"_

_Mukuro menggelengkan kepala dan memandangi pria yang ada di depannya, Boss Vongola ke sepuluh. "Kamu sedang sakit. Kamu harus beristirahat." _

_Dengan itu, pembicaraan di antara keduanya terputus. _

- oOo -

"_Sayonara."_

Tsuna menjauhi dirinya. Kehabisan napas. Berusaha untuk bernapas. _Guardian of Sky_ itu melihat ke atas, ke arah pria yang baru saja ia cium.

"_Apakah kamu mencintaiku?"_

Matanya langsung turun dengan kekagetan, tidak bersedia untuk melihat pria yang lain meneteskan air mata. Tangan Tsuna dikepalkan sebelum kembali dilemaskan. Kali ini melihat ke atas, berhati-hati untuk tidak menunjukkan kekejutannya. Dia makin mendekat, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar pasangannya, berbisik lembut. Nada suaranya penuh kepedulian dan kasih sayang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis."

"_Sayonara."_

"_Sayonara."_

- oOo-

Dia sangat membencinya, mata yang ia miliki. Mata yang ia gunakan untuk melihat. Mata berwarna biru kabut. Dia membencinya dengan jumlah yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan. Tetapi sayangnya, apa yang Ren benci lebih dari matanya, lebih dari kenangan-kenangan yang menghantuinya setiap malam, mengancamnya untuk membawanya ke ujung akal, trauma, rasa sakit—adalah itu, pilihan Ayahnya. Keputusan Hibari Kyoya untuk menjalankan kehidupannya untuk satu orang tertentu. Dan tidak peduli betapa pentingnya ia bagi pria itu, keputusannya untuk menjalankan kehidupannya demi Rokudo Mukuro tidak bisa diubah. Hal itu semakin ditekankan oleh sekelempok orang tertentu.

Dan Ren paling membenci mereka semua.

Remaja itu memperhatikan langit yang berawan di hari itu. Dia sedikit tersenyum, memperbolehkan bahunya yang selalu tegang untuk beristirahat. Ren membaringkan diri di ranjang, melihat keluar jendela, bertanya-tanya apakah Ayahnya sedang memperhatikan dirinya, tetapi langsung menyingkirkan pikiran itu. Menyadari bahwa tidak akan mungkin bagti Ayahnya itu untuk mengamatinya, sekarang atau selamanya.

Beranjak, anak laki-laki itu bermaksud untuk merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, untuk hari yang biasa, ia harap.

Akan tetapi, harapannya itu dengan cepat menghilang ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya ke arah sebuah cermin yang melihat lurus ke arah sepasang mata yang berbeda warna.

"Rokudo Mukuro."

* * *

**- T s u z u k u -**

* * *

_._

_I thank you, **ELLE HANA**, **Hyuuzu**, and **Sad Ending Lover**_

.


	8. A Cloudy Day

_"Ayah." Ren berkata denga sopan, meminta perhatian Hibari. Ketika Ayahnya melihat ke arahnya, anak kecil tersebut dengan sengaja bertanya, "Kenapa dokter Shamal tidak mengunjungi kita lagi?"_

_Mengelus rambut anak tersebut, sang Cloud Guardianmenjawab dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. "Kenapa seorang dokter mau mengunjungi seseorang yang tidak sakit?"_

_Terlihat bingung, Ren memandang ke Ayahnya dengan mata penuh pertanyaan. Membenarkan posisi duduknya sehingga ia duduk tepat di depan sang Ayah. Anak tersebut bertanya, "Jika ayah tidak sakit, lalu kenapa Ayah tinggal di rumah sakit selama ini?"_

_Hibari mengernyit, senyum lembutnya berubah menjadi terbalik ketika ia berbisik lembut kepada anaknya yang keras kepala, "Aku akan keluar besok, bukan?"_

_Mengangguk pelan, anak laki-laki itu menerima fakta tersebut, setengah hati. "Bagaimana dengan luka jahitan," Ren meraih dahi Ayahnya. "Dan kantung mata di bawah mata Ayah," Ia menarik tangannya lagi untuk menyusuri di mana kantung mata ayahnya berada. "Ditambah, Ayah, kau terlihat lebih pucat daripada biasanya." Ren menusuk pipi Ayahnya, meringis. "Apa kau yakin tidak sakit?"_

_Menghela napas, Hibari meletakkan sebuah jari di barisan jahitan di dahi lembutnya. "Luka jahitan ini tidak berarti aku sakit," Ia menutup matanya. "Kantung mata di bawah mataku memberitahukan bahwa aku kurang tidur, aku terlalu khawatir apakah kamu tidur dengan baik di ruangan ini atau tidak."_

_Dia tidak sedang berbohong. Semua yang telah ia ucapkan merupakan bagian dari kebenaran. Ia hanya tidak memberitahukan anaknya segalanya, itu saja. Anak kecil seperti itu tidak perlu mengetahui penderitaan orang tuanya._

_"Kulitku selalu pucat seperti ini." Ia membuka matanya lagi ketika ketukan pintu terdengar di kamar sepi itu._

_Ren dengan otomatis melihat ke pintu, penasaran siapa yang datang pagi-pagi seperti ini. Kecemasannya, rasa penasarannya, menghilang saat Ryohei masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi._

_"Kau?" Ren bertanya, tanpa sadar mengingat bahwa pria yang baru masuk itu menggunakan setelan jas, rasa kewibawaan terasa di ruangan._

_Ryohei melihat ke anak kecil yang bicara dengannya dengan nada senang. "Itu anaknya Muku—" Pria itu langsung menutup mulutnya ketika matanya beralih ke Hibari._

_"Aku Ren," Menjulurkan tangannya, Ren mengenalkan dirinya, singkat, sederhana._

_"Ryohei." Senyum sang penyuka tinju itu seraya menjabat pelan tangan kecil milik anak laki-laki itu, berhati-hati untuk tidak mencengkramnya terlalu keras. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke sang Cloud Guardian, mengambil kursi terdekat. Sun Guardianitu duduk di samping kasur, melihat lurus ke mata Hibari._

_"Aku dengar kau mencampakkannya," Ryohei memulai, melihat Hibari ketika ekspresi wajahnya berubah._

_Seperti sedang membaca buku bergambar, Hibari begitu mudah dibaca ketika tidak waspada, ketika lemah._

_"Iya." Adalah jawaban lembut dari pasien di kasur. Matanya memberitahukan Ryohei sebuah jawaban yang berbeda, sebuah cerita yang lebih dalam dan rumit._

_Mencemooh tidak percaya, Ryohei mengelus tangannya di kepalanya, seperti sedang mencoba dengan keras untuk melupakan fakta bahwa ia telah membaca pikiran Hibari._

_"Kau mencintai ilusionis sialan itu, bukan?" Ryohei bertanya, suaranya mendadak serius dan berat._

_"Tidak." Hibari menjawab. Bibirnya yang ditekan tidak luput dari pandangan Ryohei._

_Menghela napas, Ryohei membetulkan dasinya, berkomentar tanpa wajah santai yang biasanya. "Kau pergi tanpanya."_

_Tatapan tajam Hibari mengakhiri pembicaraan, mengingatkan sang Sun GuardianVongola bahwa ada anak kecil di ruangan itu._

_Mengerti makna dalam di balik tatapan tajam itu, Ryohei berdiri, menjulurkan telapak tangannya._

_Tanpa ekspresi, Hibari berbalik, tangannya meraih ke balik bantal untuk mengambil kotak kecil dan sebuah surat. Meletakkan keduanya di telapak tangan yang lain, Hibari memandang saat Ryohei membuka kotak kecil tersebut. Sebuah Cloud RingVongola yang bersinar di bawah sinar matahari kecil yang menembus awan dan menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar._

_Menutup kotak itu, Ryohei memegang surat tersebut, dalam diam bertanya apa dan untuk siapa itu._

_Hibari menunjuk ke bagian depan surat itu, di mana sebuah nama sang penerima surat tertulis dalam tinta hitam, tulisan Hibari._

_"Berikan itu kepadanya ketika semuanya terselesaikan."_

_"Semuanya?" Ryohei bertanya, suaranya ditebali dengan keraguan._

_"Tentang aku dan dia."_

_Ryohei, sedikit kebingungan bagaimana untuk pergi, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dengan meninggalkan tiga kata;_

_"Hari ini berawan."_

_Dengan itu, Ryohei pergi. Memegang kotak cincin kecil berisi cincin yang mewakili sang Awan, sebuah surat, dan rahasia dari Hibari Kyoya yang sepertinya tidak akan diketahui oleh orang lain selain ia dan Ren. Setidaknya, tidak sampai akhir._

.

.

.

* * *

**- Chapter 8 : A Cloudy Day -**

* * *

_Original Story by __**Citrus Sunscreen**_

_Translated by __**hibalicious **__and __**Rokudo Renna**_

_Disclaimer __**KHR**__ (c) __**Amano Akira. Let Me Leave Three Words Behind **__(c) __**Citrus Sunscreen**_

_Warning(s) __**OOC, Yaoi, M-Preg, OC, Chara Death**_

* * *

.

.

.

"Rokudo Mukuro."

Ren mendesis. Matanya menajam; jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak mau bertemu pria itu. Sementara Mukuro tertawa kecil, matanya berkilat dengan kegembiraan, menunjukkan betapa ia sangat menikmati semua ini.

"Ren." Mukuro mendekat, perlahan-perlahan berjalan menuju anak yang memandangnya melalui cermin.

Berbalik dengan cepat, Ren mengambil tas sekolahnya yang ditempatkan di samping kasurnya. Melonggarkan dasinya sedikit, ia berbicara dalam nada yang, di luar dugaan, terdengar tenang. "Aku tidak mau melihat sesuatu sepertimu," Ia membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

"Terutama di pagi hari seperti ini." Dan melangkah ke luar, mengunci pintu dan meringis ketika ia bisa melihat, ia bisa mengingat bagaimana kedua tangannya pernah terlihat begitu merah ketika bermandikan darah.

Meraih ke dalam tasnya, Ren mengambil sebuah payung. Hari sedang tidak hujan, tetapi langit terlihat mendung. Ia tidak ingin melihat awan di pagi hari seperti itu. Tidak ketika ia harus pergi ke sekolah, tidak ketika awan mengingatkannya kepada semua hari di mana Ayahnya dan ia menghabiskan waktu menunggu.

Menunggu sesuatu yang sekarang pun ia tidak begitu yakin apa.

Hari masih terlalu pagi, dan dia belum sarapan. Memutuskan untuk mampir dulu ke toko permen terdekat, Ren membeli sebuah lolipop untuk ditaruh di mulutnya seraya ia berjalan lambat ke sekolah, yakin bahwa ilusionis itu tidak akan mengikutinya.

Kenapa? Karena ia telah mengunci pintunya.

Meskipun begitu, ia berhenti. Tangannya mendadak lemas, menjatuhkan payung. Ia ingat tidak pernah membuka pintu yang telah ia kunci ketika pria itu masuk.

Mengutuk, Ren mengambil kembali payungnya, memayungi sosoknya yang sudah basah; ia berlari kencang menuju sekolah, berharap tidak bertemu dengan orang itu selama perjalanan.

- oOo -

_"Menyingkir."_

_Sebuah kata yang sederhana, memerintah dan tegas. Ancaman terlihat menggelegak di balik satu kata itu, menunggu untuk dilepaskan, namun terhalang dengan kesabaran yang terbatas milik sang ketua Komite Kedisiplinan._

_Mukuro melihat k pemuda yang lebih pendek dengan tatapan kosong, mengesampingkan perintah langsung itu. Mukuro menjulurkan tangannya, memayungi sang pemegang tonfa yang kebasahan dengan payungnya._

_"Hari ini mendung, jadi bawalah payung untuk jaga-jaga."_

_Hibari memandang yang lain dengan tatapan heran, seperti ia sedang berusaha untuk mengatakan 'Kau datang jauh-jauh ke Namimori hanya untuk memberiku payung?' Sang Awan yang tidak ramah itu mengerjap sebelum berjalan menjauh dari apa yang ia anggap sebagai perusak pemandangan._

_"Kyoya!" Mukuro berseru, mengejar dari belakang dengan payungnya di tangan._

_Dengan spontan, Hibari berbalik, dengan cepat memberikan Mukuro sepersekian detik untuk berhenti. Hibari melihat ke pemuda yang lain. "Jangan menggangguku."_

_Menyeringai, Mukuro tertawa. Suara tawanya berdering di telinga Hibari._

_"Hari ini tidak akan hujan."_

_Seperti sedang mengejeknya, hujan mulai turun, terpantul oleh payung yang melindungi mereka berdua dari hujan._

_Mengutuk, Hibari menyambar payung yang ditawarkan padanya. Dia berjalan menjauh sendiri, meninggalkan Mukuro untuk berdiri di tengah hujan._

_Berhenti, Hibari diam di tempatnnya, tidak melihat ke belakang, menunggu sang ilusionis untuk menyusul. Itu adalah caranya untuk mengucapkan 'terima kasih'._

- oOo -

Menghela napas, Tsuna merapikan jubah kusutnya, melangkah keluar dari dalam bayangan.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar dibenci, Mukuro."

Mukuro tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya duduk di bangku dapur. "Tempat ini tidak berubah sama sekali setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya." Dia melangkah ke dapur kecil, menyusuri tangannya yang bersarung di permukaan sebuah kulkas. Sebuah kulkas yang bersih dari catatan kecil, dan magnet.

"Kau tahu, Tsuna," Mukuro memulai seraya ia melihat ke arah Tsuna, "Kulkas ini pernah dipenuhi oleh banyak gambar, foto,"

Ada jeda ketika Tsuna melangkah ke arah sang ilusionis, menunggunya untuk melanjutkan.

"Dan temboknya, temboknya tidak sepolos ini; dihiasi oleh banyak lukisan dan foto." Menghela napas, Mukuro berjalan melewati Tsuna, keluar dari dapur dan ke arah meja makan. "Tempat ini dulunya memiliki aroma seperti 'rumah'."

Berbalik, jubahnya ikut berputar dengan gerakan sang pemilik, Tsuna tersenyum. "Aku yakin anak itu hanya sedang melalui masa yang semua anak laki-laki jalani."

Mengangguk, Mukuro mengernyit, seperti sedang berpikir keras.

Khawatir, Tsuna meletakkan sebuah tangan di bahu parternya. "Ayo. Kita harus menemukan anak itu. Paling tidak kita harus membawa anak Hibari-san ke keluarga Vongola kita."

"Tidak."

Keterkejutan terlihat jelas di mata Tsuna. "Ap—"

Mukuro melangkah ke arah Tsuna, mengangkat dahunya sehingga Tsuna melihat lurus ke dalam matanya. Mukuro mendekat, berbisik lembut di bibirnya. "Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu sebelumnya; aku yang akan membuatnya bergabung. Ingat?" Melepaskan pria itu, Mukuro melangkah ke pintu depan. "Ingat untuk membawa payung, Tsuna. Hari ini mendung."

Tersenyum malu, Tsuna mengungguk, berharap yang terbaik untuk Mukuro. Sementara Mukuro memasukkan kuncinya ke lubang kunci, memutarnya perlahan, membuka pintu depan yang dikunci oleh Ren.

- oOo -

Membuka kunci lemari, Ryohei mengambil surat yang ia simpan dengan baik. Nama Rokudo Mukuro tertulis dalam huruf bersambung, sebuah tulisan rapi yang dibuat dengan hati-hati. Ryohei menyusuri tulisan itu dengan jarinya.

"Berikan itu kepadanya ketika semuanya terselesaikan."

"Semuanya?" Ryohei bertanya, suaranya ditebali dengan keraguan.

"Tentang aku dan dia."

"Semuanya." Ryohei berbisik, berpikir kepada dirinya sendiri. "Saatnya tiba." Dia melihat ke luar jendela, sebuah senyuman tulus terlihat di wajahnya. "Hari ini merupakan hari yang mendung," Senyumnya sedikit memudar dan dia melanjutkan perkataannya. "To the extreme."

* * *

**- T s u z u k u -**


End file.
